Vault T
by Zanstel
Summary: En un lugar secreto de la CommonWealth se encuentra el Vault T. Una instalación diferente que dará pie a una historia que nos ayudará a entender por qué el universo Fallout es tan diferente al nuestro.
1. Preparando el camino

_24 de Noviembre de 2285_

Me he dado por vencido. No he logrado encontrar mi antiguo diario así que he decidido empezar uno nuevo.  
Y es que el momento es tan excitante que temo dejar de escribir justo cuando más interesante es.

Por fin he llegado al " **Vault T** ". VaultTec no hubiera usado una nomenclatura especial si no fuera algo realmente prioritario. ¡Y sabiendo todo lo que llevaron a cabo...!  
¿Qué secretos esconde este lugar?

La Doctora Filmore me ha enviado aquí. Se que no le caigo bien y lo ha hecho por perderme de vista, pero en realidad lo agradezco. A pesar de los lujos del Instituto ese lugar comenzaba a resultarme axfisiante. Y despues de lo de F9-34...  
Hay cosas que es mejor no escribirlas ni en el diario personal.

No nos han podido teletransportar hasta el subterráneo. Parece que esto está bastante profundo y da problemas en la señal para dirigir el foco de transporte.  
Pero lo han podido hacer hasta pocos metros de distancia de la entrada, así que el peligro ha sido mínimo.

Me centraré en instalarme y conocer un poco el lugar y veremos a ver que pasa.

 _25 de Noviembre de 2285_

El lugar está muy descuidado, pero aparte de los Synths que nos hemos traido, han puesto a funcionar gran cantidad de Señores Mañosos con los restos que había por aquí, y aún con sus problemas, el lugar comienza a cobrar vida.

Aún huele a sangre. Por algunos restos que quedan por ahí y que los Señores Mañosos se afanan por limpiar, el lugar estaba infectado de supermutantes. Nuestros synth los habían exterminado un par de meses atrás.

Con unos pocos ajustes y repuestos he reiniciado los generadores geotérmicos, lo que es un alivio. No dependeremos de las escasas reservas portátiles que nos hemos traido.

Han enviado unos cuantos G3 aquí también para hacernos la vida más fácil, pero por esa misma razón han cerrado la salida del refugio. Temen que algunos se fuguen.  
Aún así, yo creo que la mayoría agradece estar aquí. En realidad, salvo un par de cazasynths que están en la entrada, la mayoría gozan de bastante libertad.

Al menos aquí no tienen al pesado de Justin encima. Yo creo que ese hombre disfruta cargando su frustración contra los androides.  
Quizás él no se sienta mal sabiendo que solo son máquinas. Pero a mí su actitud me parece muy poco digna.

No se si Liam tendrá razón, pero es cierto que uno siente que sean totalmente humanos y llega a estar a gusto en su presencia.  
Como paso bastante tiempo con ellos me salto muchas veces los protocolos. B4-29 me cae muy bien, y cuando no tenemos otra gente delante, me tomo la confianza de llamarlo Beeford. Parece que le gusta y lo disfruta.  
A veces dudo de que realmente sea simulado...

Así que en el lado social, a pesar de lo deprimente del lugar, lo llevo bien.  
Me he puesto al día sobre lo que quieren de mí. Me encargaré principalmente del tema energético.  
Los generadores apenas han sido el comienzo. ¡Esta gente tenía transportadores construidos de antes de la guerra!  
Sí. Se que esta tecnología la inventamos en el Instituto. Pero parece ser que ellos la desarrollaron antes por su cuenta.

No es mi tarea, pero dado que tengo acceso a los esquemas para ver como vamos a alimentar a los transportadores he podido ver su diseño. Tiene conceptos bastante parecidos, pero hay otros que no lo comprendo.

Sinceramente, no se como podían hacerlo funcionar alguna vez, aunque los registros así lo indican.  
Nos queda mucho por delante.

 _30 de Noviembre de 2285_

Me han traido un montón de material y he visto zonas de refugio que han estado cerradas por mucho tiempo.

Hay una laguna subterránea unida a unos conductos y vamos a utilizarlo para evacuar gran cantidad  
de calor. Vamos a poner ¡10 nucleos de fusión a la vez!

Sospecho que haya algún Mirelurk por ahí. Esa laguna debe conectar con cuevas naturales. Por suerte es un área aislada.

Sabía que los transportadores usaban mucha energía pero nunca sospeché que tanto.  
Lo que no termino de entender es por qué lo hacemos. A fin de cuentas, ya tenemos nuestros propios transportadores. Y desde aquí hay que usar un montón de energía para canalizar la proyección desde un lugar tan profundo. ¡No tiene ningún sentido!

Sospecho que hay algo que no me cuentan.

 _31 de Noviembre de 2285_

Me han pillado confraternizando con B4-29. ¡Solo nos estábamos tomando unas cervezas y bromeando un poco! ¿Es que ya no se puede ni reir en este maldito lugar?  
A mí me ha caido una bronca, pero a pobre Beeford lo han llevado de vuelta al Instituto.  
Espero que no le borren la memoria.  
Si nos equivocamos con ellos, si realmente tienen sentimientos, nos estamos comportando como auténticos cabrones. Borrarles la memoria es como matarlos y meter una persona nueva dentro.  
Estoy depre y enojado. Esto es una mierda.

 _5 de Diciembre de 2285_

Todo avanza a gran velocidad. Creí que tardaríamos meses y hoy hemos efectuado la primera prueba.  
No se por qué han enviado un perro en lugar de uno de los robots. No digo ya un Gen3. Un Gen1 o incluso un Señor Mañoso.  
Además, no han escogido un perro salvaje de estos de la superficie que tanto abundan.

Parece perfectamente sano y dócil, como los de antes de la guerra.  
Por un momento pensé que era un nuevo modelo androide, pero ví los escaneres y era totalmente biológico. No se... ¿temen que el transporte biológico no se comporte igual que con los androides?

Hasta donde yo se de teleportación, biológico o no funciona exactamente igual.

Afortunadamente la prueba ha sido todo un éxito. Lo enviaron y lo trajeron de vuelta unos minutos despues sin aparentes efectos secundarios. El perro está totalmente sano.

Luego analizaron algunos datos de unos sensores que llevaba en su collar.  
Si todo va bien, creo que mañana o pasado enviarán a alguien. Dicen que nos mantendrán al corriente.

 _6 de Diciembre de 2285_

Vault T. ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!. T. TIEMPO. No es un transportador al uso.  
¡Es un transportador temporal! ¡Una máquina del tiempo!

Ahora entiendo por qué tanto secretismo. Por qué, hasta para VaultTec, este programa era de prioridad máxima.  
Hablamos de viajar en el tiempo. Hablamos de cambiar el curso de la historia.  
Hablamos... ¡de viajar antes de la guerra! ¡Quizás de poder evitar la guerra misma!

Sin embargo nos han advertido de que jugamos con fuerzas muy poderosas.

Por lo que nos han contando, han podido determinar que el momento de destino corresponde a dos siglos  
y medio atrás. Unos 270 años para ser más preciso. No podemos viajar a cualquier instante.

Dependemos de usar una especie de "pasaje cuatridimensional" que Vaultec formó, con medios de los que no disponemos ahora, en el momento de la puesta en marcha de la instalación.  
Así que ese pasaje retrocede exáctamente esa cantidad de tiempo, y tanto el punto de entrada como de salida avanzan a la misma velocidad.  
No es algo que podamos controlar, al menos por el momento.  
Pero aún así, sigue siendo antes de la guerra. No sabemos si podremos cambiar las cosas.

Tampoco si debemos. Tenemos que proceder con la máxima cautela, así que por el momento nuestra premisa es no causar ninguna alteración significativa del curso de los acontecimientos.

Vamos a hacer una pequeña excursión y tantear el terreno. Tampoco estamos muy seguros del punto exacto de destino.

Pero por razones del protocolo, va a estar prohibido que llevemos robots, synths incluidos y objetos de tiempos posteriores. De hecho, van a facilitarnos armas, ropa y dinero de tiempos incluso sensiblemente inferiores a nuestra época de destino, para tomarnos margen por si nuestros registros no fueran perfectos.

Como no hay mucho personal humano, tendré que formar parte de algunas expediciones. Se ha sorteado,  
y me ha tocado con la primera. ¡Que honor!  
Estoy aterrado. El trabajo de campo no es lo mío.

No me puedo llevar el diario, así que escribiré a la vuelta.

P.D.: Si no vuelvo a escribir nada más es que no he logrado volver.


	2. Primera expedición

_7 de Diciembre de 2285_

Hoy es el día. La primera expedición. Y voy a formar parte de ella.

Nos llamaron a primera hora, pensando que nos iríamos de inmediato, pero nos informaron que el momento de la salida será por la tarde.

Nos han estado dando una charla formativa para prepararnos mejor. Por lo visto, el propio proceso del transporte temporal está ligado al campo de gravedad.

Menos mal, porque si lo piensas bien, la Tierra va cambiando de posición a cada momento, y si no fuera así deberíamos aparecer en el espacio vacio. ¡Que chungo!  
Sin embargo el planeta sigue girando y eso no queda vinculado al tunel temporal, así que el punto de llegada, aunque no varía porque tanto el origen como el destino avanzan a la misma velocidad, no tiene por que corresponder con el mismo lugar de partida.

Vamos... que no vamos a aparecer en la cueva en la que han construido este vehículo. Tampoco coincide el momento. Para nosotros es de día aunque dentro del refugio, tampoco es que lo apreciemos, mientras allí es de noche. Nos iremos coincidiendo con el amanecer en destino, para aprovechar al máximo el día.

Han realizado algunas mediciones. Unas se basan en la posición de ciertos púlsares, y parece que retrocederemos 270 años. Hay un margen de error de unos meses. Un año a lo sumo.

Simmons también ha intentado determinar la posición de destino por las observaciones astronómicas. Pero lamentablemente ha estado nublado, así que solo ha podido determinar con cierta precisión la Luna.  
Sus estimaciones son que el lugar de destino estará situado en alguna parte de Arizona. Por lo que han visto de vegetación, un clima semiárido y las medidas de presión que sugieren una altura sobre el nivel del mar entre 700 y 900 metros.  
Las muestras de plantas aún las están analizando. Nuestras muestras de nuestro tiempo son escasas, así que no tenemos mucho con qué compararlo.

Nos recuerdan que vamos a un tiempo anterior a la guerra. Nos recomiendan esconder las armas. Aunque sabemos que en nuestro pais había tolerancia a las armas, parece que no en todos los lugares era igual y es mejor si no las llevamos a la vista. Podría estar prohibido. Y en principio no deberíamos necesitarlas.

El punto de regreso tiene que ser el mismo lugar. El transportador solo tiene un área más o menos circular de unos 400 metros de diámetro sobre el que fijar el transporte.  
A pesar de solo poder focalizarse allí, también podemos enviar y recibir transmisiones y por un consumo energético muy reducido.  
Dentro de ese área hay unos restos de una vieja vivienda echa con barro. Allí han escondido una baliza y un sistema de retransmisión.  
No podemos olvidarnos tecnología, así que se han asegurado de que ese repetidor está construido con tecnología apropiada de la época y en todo caso está bien escondido y dentro del área de transporte, así que podemos teletransportarlo de vuelta a casa cuando queramos.

Ese repetidor nos permitirá comunicarnos por radio con la base. Es capaz de usar múltiples frecuencias así que el alcance es variable en función de la frecuencia que usemos. Han estado monitorizando las bandas... ¡Que de transmisiones había en aquella época!. Nos hemos quedado alucinados.

No sabemos que problemas podría haber por usar una banda equivocada. Por eso se va a cambiar frecuentemente. Silva, que será uno de los encargados de la seguridad, y también el principal encargado de las comunicaciones.  
Pero por si acaso, como es un tema importante, nos han formado a todos para usar los canales de emergencia, para el plan de evacuación rápida si algo sale realmente mal.

A mí me han encargado que ayude con el tema tecnológico. Básicamente que mire en las potenciales tiendas que encontremos para ver si son una fuente viable de suministros. Si decido comprar algo, tendré que hablar con Lucy que se encargará de la logística. Y también administrará el dinero.  
No me extraña. No conozco a nadie en el Instituto que guarde más chapas que ella. ¡Y eso que en el Instituto son casi inservibles!

También me voy a encargar del ordenador. Como excepción, será una de las pocas tecnologías que llevemos allí. Y obviamente no voy a llevar uno normal. Han reconvertido un pipboy de este refugio en un maletín, convenientemente disfrazado.

De todas maneras, han usado una tecnología bastante vieja, así que incluso si lo extraviamos no creo que llamase mucho la atención.  
Me han pedido también que si puedo comprar uno en destino, mejor. Así la próxima vez llevaremos uno de la época que será aún más discreto.

Como no estamos totalmente seguros donde vamos a aparecer, casi la mayor parte de lo que vamos a llevar es básicamente un equipo de acampada. Vamos a caminar un máximo de 15 kilómetros en alguna dirección, buscando algún asentamiento, y si fracasamos nos volvemos. Si encontramos algún lugar, intentaremos obtener información, saber donde estamos y que hay por los alrededores, y si es posible un vehículo para la siguiente expedición.

Le han dado a Lucy practicamente todo el dinero anterior a la época que han podido encontrar. Obviamente tenemos prohibido robar nada. Lo último que queremos es llamar la atención.

El cuarto miembro será Frank, que será nuestro médico. Como misión secundaria, tomará muestras biológicas de interés científico.

Estoy nervioso, pero menos que ayer. Hay bastantes probabilidades de que al final toda esta expedición se limite a un paseo.  
Y un paseo por un lugar libre de radiación, animales peligrosos, supermutantes... ¿Acaso podría pedir más?

 _10 de Diciembre de 2285_

Ufff. Tengo tantas que contar. Menuda expedición. Ha sido una verdadera mezcla de experiencias excitantes y grandes cagadas.

El viaje temporal, perfecto. La sensación al viajar ha sido idéntica a cualquier otro teletransporte.  
El lugar... ¡maravilloso! No podría llamarlo de otra forma.  
Semiárido decían... Apenas he podido estar un par de veces en la CommonWealth para unas misiones, pero... ¡esto no tiene nada que ver! Estaba todo lleno de sonidos. La cantidad de insectos que debía haber debía contarse por miles. Y todos pequeños. ¡Nada de bichos gigantes!  
Frank disfrutaba como un niño. Tardamos mucho más por culpa suya, que cada vez que vaía una planta que no conocía se paraba a tomar una muestra.

Y el olor... ¡Qué olor! Será por todas las plantas que nos rodeaban. ¡Que maravilloso era el mundo antes de la guerra! Y eso que en el Instituto hemos hecho un lugar bastante agradable... que recuerda bastante a este viejo mundo. Pero no es lo mismo. Este es un lugar que está movido por el viento y lo baña la luz directa del Sol.

Esa es otra cosa que uno ve rápido. ¡No hay nada de polvo! Ni el día más despejado del Yermo se iguala a esto. El Sol quema el doble, y es que el cielo que puedes ver es PERFECTO.

Según lo previsto, nos pusimos en marcha en una dirección concreta. Silva escogió el Norte. Por lo visto, es más fácil determinar tu posición Norte a Sur, aunque mientras nuestro repetidor funcionase lo teníamos fácil para encontrar nuestro camino a casa.  
Caminamos 13 kilómetros, y ya estábamos a punto de volver, cuando justo nos tomamos con una pequeña carretera que cruzaba de Este a Oeste.  
Nos comunicamos por radio y nos sugirieron seguir por el camino otros 8 Kilómetros, y si no llegábamos a ningún lugar, dar la vuelta. En ese momento no sabíamos cuanto podíamos estar caminando antes de llegar a algún sitio, así que establecieron esa distancia y, en caso de fallar, volver al punto de regreso.  
A unos 5 kilómetros nos topamos con un escueto cartel que indicaba el nombre de un lugar y una indicación "12 km".  
Otros 12 kilómetros. En esa dirección nos alejaríamos algo menos de 20 kilómetros del comienzo en línea recta, pero seguía siendo algo razonable.

En ese momento nos sorprendió un poco que usaran kilómetros. En el Instituto solemos usar esa unidad más, porque tenemos muchos instrumentos basados en la unidad de metro y múltiplos, pero esperábamos que los carteles estuvieran en millas. Aún no sabíamos la sorpresa que nos esperaba.

Al final llegamos al destino. Fue muy agradable ver un lugar tan lleno de vida al aire libre. La gente se veía más distraida que en el Instituto. Mucha gente charlando y disfrutando del buen día. Son buenos tiempos en este lugar.

Pero cuando empezamos a hablar, ya las cosas empezaron a no encajar. La gente no hablaba inglés, sino español. Y entonces descubrimos... ¡que estábamos en España!  
Menos mal que Silva sabía hablarlo. Sus bisabuelos era mexicanos. Si no llega a ser por él, tenemos que cancelar la misión.  
Arizona, decía Simmons... ¡Hemos aparecido en Europa! Le va a caer una bronca de cuidado por esta cagada.

Nosotros con un montón de dólares antiguos y resulta que estabamos en España. Obviamente nadie los aceptaba.

En cualquier caso, hemos tenido mucha suerte. Puestos a fallar, podríamos haber acabado en cualquier otro lugar del planeta con la misma latitud. !Podríamos haber acabado en Rusia o China!  
España, en la época de destino, es un pais turístico, por lo que un montón de gente hablando inglés y vistiendo raro no llaman la atención. Así que, fallo aparte, hemos podido reconducir la misión. Pero a Silva le va a tocar ir a todas las expediciones hasta que venga alguien más del Instituto que hable español.

Cuando llegamos a aquella pequeña población solo había una pequeña tiendecita y casi todo estaba despoblado. Preguntamos si aceptarían nuestros dólares y nos dijeron que no, que solo ¿Euros?  
Nuevo fallo. En nuestros registros no tenemos ninguna referencia a esta moneda. Se suponía que debían usar una moneda local llamada "Peseta".  
Cuando Silva les preguntó por ella le miraron raro. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado allí sin Euros?  
Según le dijo, llevaban allí usando ya esa nueva moneda más de diez años "como en el resto de Europa". ¿Cómo es que no tenemos referencia de nada de eso? ¿Europa con la misma moneda? ¿Durante más de una década?  
Pero el caso es que allí no nos podían cambiar, así que estábamos sin dinero. Nos planteamos volver, pero Lucy preguntó por un sitio para cambiar dinero y nos ofrecieron a acercarnos hasta una ciudad más grande. Zaragoza, dijeron.  
Por lo visto estaba a más de 70 kilómetros. Andando iba a estar más complicado, así que hablamos con la base y se replanteó la misión.  
Ir, cambiar el dinero por la moneda local, obtener uno o dos vehículos y regresar al punto de retorno. La siguiente expedición podría partir de allí, con más calma y medios.

Si llegamos a saber en lo que consistía el ofrecimiento, nos lo habíamos pensado dos veces. ¡Usó un vehículo de ganado!  
No se que tipo de ganado llevaría normalmente, pero el suelo estaba llenos de extrementos. Olían tan mal como la mierda de Brahmán.  
Vale. Sí. Fue mejor que caminar la distancia a pie. Y recorrer ese lugar fue mejor que vagabundear por el Yermo. ¡Pero yo soy un hombre de laboratorio!

Pero reconozco que, a nivel personal, mereció la pena la experiencia. Ver una ciudad, una verdadera ciudad de antes de la guerra, en plena vida.  
Una ciudad típica europea. Con pocos edificios realmente altos. Pero enorme, lleno de personas y vehículos.

Nueva sorpresa... ¡No logramos ver ni un solo vehículo atómico! Todos funcionaban con fuel. Desde la central también les chocó mucho el dato. Vale que en Europa tardaron más en extenderse, pero era los comienzos del siglo XXI. La mayoría deberían ser atómicos y no funcionando con combustible.

Tras preguntar torpemente, por fín nos indicaron oficinas de bancos. Pero resulta que solo habrían por las mañanas, así que tendríamos que esperar otro día.  
¡Y no teníamos dinero!

Decidimos descansar un poco y comer algo. Había una plaza donde muchos turistas solían parar a descansar también. Aprovechamos para hablar con alguna gente. Por suerte, por aquí, encontrabas más gente que sabía hablar inglés. No muy fluido, pero suficiente para entenderte.  
Conversamos con un par de estudiantes y les contamos que no sabíamos donde cambiar nuestro dinero a esa hora. Uno de los jóvenes vió que Silva tenía un gran reloj dorado y le preguntó si de verdad era de oro. Nos sugirieron algunas tiendas de empeño donde podríamos dejar el reloj y conseguir algo de dinero y recuperarlo al día siguiente.

¡Que hubiera sido de nosotros sin Silva! Fue pura casualidad. Cuando estuvimos en el vestuario con las prendas que podían estar autorizadas para el viaje, Silva se encaprichó de ese trasto. Le recomendaron no llevarlo porque era ostentoso y quizás podía llamar la atención de posibles ladrones.  
Pero él insistió y dijo que también podía servir para venderlo si nos vehíamos en un aprieto. ¡Justo como estábamos ahora! ¡Nos iba a salvar del aprieto!

No nos gustaba dejar pruebas de nuestro paso por ahí, pero no dejaba de ser un reloj, fabricado en 1968, y puesto a punto por nuestra gente. Con cubierta de oro puro.

Nos ofrecieron 350 euros. Lucy estaba escandalizada. Decía que valía mucho más. Yo no se como llegó a esa conclusión, porque para empezar, no se a cuanto equivale un euro. Lucy me dijo que se había fijado en los precios de los comercios y que eso era muy poco, que quizás no nos valiera ni para conseguir un vehículo.  
Pero nos dijeron que esas eran las condiciones. Y en todo caso, podíamos recuperarlo en un periodo de varios meses, pagando algo más, por supuesto.  
Finalmente aceptamos. Total, el dinero no sería un problema cuando cambiaramos al día siguiente.

Así que aceptamos. Nos quedaba bastante tiempo para irnos a dormir así que nos dedicamos a ver un poco más el lugar.  
Nos llamó la atención que en todo este tiempo no habíamos visto ni un solo robot. Pero no fue la única cosa rara hasta el momento.  
Había grandes carteles anunciadores... Estaba convencido que funcionaba con grandes pantallas. A pleno color y en pantalla gigantesca. No se trataba de luz proyectada como en el cine, sino como gigantescos televisores planos y a color.  
Cuando veíamos cosas así los compañeros me preguntaban ya que se suponía que era el experto en tecnología. Pero es que lo más parecido que tenemos nosotros es todo diseñado en la posguerra.

Encontramos un centro comercial y nos picó la curiosidad. Como Frank era el menos interesado en esto, Silva le encomendó guardar las armas. Temía que el centro comercial tuviera algún tipo de sensor y saltara. Mejor ir sin nada. Afortunadamente llevabamos todos armas pequeñas. Las guardamos disimuladamente en mi maletín y Frank se quedó con él fuera, esperándonos.

La sorpresa cuando estuvimos dentro fue aún más grande. En efecto... los robots seguían sin aparecer. Pero parece que pantallas como la que describí antes eran la norma. Había gran cantidad de ellas. Muchas máquinas con controles más vistosos de lo que jamás había visto. Muchas pantallas eran táctiles.

Pero curiosamente, no había inteligencia artificial por ningún sitio. Realmente nos llegamos a plantear si la fecha era correcta, cosa que pudimos corroborar en la prensa. Pero las cosas no cuadraban.

En la zona de electrónica había todo tipo de dispositivos. La mayoría eran como simples pantallas de gran calidad. Tenían muchos tipos de aparatos. Me quedé atónito cuando ví un pequeño estante que ponía "Memorias". Silva me garantizó que no había error de traducción. 128 Gigabytes... ¿en el tamaño de una pequeña uña?

Muchos Pipboy no llegan a megabyte. ¿Cómo podía estar disponible esta tecnología?  
Vale... Sí... Podemos guardar incluso cientos de TeraBytes de información en un nucleo resistivo mediante un algoritmo de representación digital sobre una base dinámica analógica... pero hasta el núcleo más pequeño es más grande que un puño y requiere grandes dosis de energía para que funcione.  
Bueno... hemos hecho grandes avances en el Instituto en esa área... ¡pero todo eso es muy reciente!. ¡Aquí están en los comienzos del siglo XXI!

Lo que veíamos chirriaba cada vez más con nuestros conocimientos. Comenzamos a especular sobre la posibilidad de que ese lugar no fuera nuestro pasado estricto, sino un tiempo o universo alternativo.

Podríamos haber comprado alguno de esos dispositivos, pero viendo los precios parece que ibamos a estar justos de dinero así que lo dejamos para la siguiente expedición. Me quedé con muchas ganas.  
Cuando salimos y nos pusimos en contacto con la central... nos confiesan que ¡era una hipótesis probable la de viajar a una realidad paralela!  
¿Y no nos lo podrían haber dicho antes de ir? ¿Y si nos hubieramos dado de bruces con un universo donde solo existen los supermutantes o necrófagos salvajes?

Cuando volvimos lo justificaron con que querían mantener la seguridad del protocolo a toda costa. Si estamos en un universo alternativo tenemos más libertad para interactuar, pero si estabamos en nuestro propio pasado, un error podía llevar a una paradoja temporal y no querían arriesgarse a las posibles catastróficas consecuencias de dicho evento. Aun no tenemos pruebas irrefutables, pero por todo lo acumulado en esta primera expedición, todo apunta a eso.

Como iba contando, tras el comercio nos buscamos un sitio donde dormir. Se hizo de noche pero la verdad es que con todas las luces artificiales, se ve perfectamente. Nada que ver con el Yermo.

Al final encontramos un sitio que tenían camas libres. ¡Nos gastamos buena parte del dinero!  
Definitivamente ibamos a necesitar cambiar muchos dólares.

Pues bien... al día siguiente las cosas volvieron a torcerse. Nos indicaron que los mejores sitios para cambiar dinero era en los bancos y nos señalaron uno.  
La situación se volvió más surrealista allí. Cuando dijimos que queríamos cambiar unos mil dólares, nos dijeron que era una cantidad grande y que deberíamos esperar unos días. ¡No teníamos tanto tiempo!. Pero cuando vieron nuestros billetes... por poco nos echan a patadas. Dijeron que si les tomábamos por tontos... que esos billetes eran falsos.  
Nos fuimos de allí rapidamente antes de que la cosa subiera de tono. Temíamos que llamaran a la policía, pero parece que la cosa no fue a más.  
Teniendo en cuenta la hipótesis de la realidad paralela, tampoco era tan extraño. Me imagino la cara que se les quedaría si vieran a un presidente inexistente impreso en el billete. Bueno... al menos no fuimos con chapas.

Intentamos alquilar un vehículo... hasta que nos pidieron la "documentación" y los "permisos para conducir".

No sabíamos que se exigiera tal cosa, así que tuvimos que disculparnos. Al final, todo estaba resultando un fracaso.

Así que estábamos a más de 80 kilómetros del punto de regreso. Al menos llevábamos las mochilas, y podíamos montar una pequeña acampada. También teníamos comida. Y encontramos algunas fuentes de agua.  
No se que le echan al agua pero tiene un sabor raro. Frank sugirió que la potabilizaban con cloro. En el Instituto, como nos informó Frank, usamos ozono, y en el Yermo, más que potabilizar se suele esterilizar con radiación o electricidad... las pocas veces que se hace. En todo caso, el agua de allí, sabor aparte es perfectamente consumible.

Lucy sugería informarnos para ver otras formas de transportarnos, pero al final desde la central sugirieron no complicar más las cosas. Una buena caminata de regreso era lo más sencillo. En aquel lugar no había peligro alguno.  
Así que a parte del cansancio, en esto ha quedado todo. Por eso no he vuelto a escribir hasta esta mañana. La próxima expedición tendrá que buscar otra forma de hacerse con un vehículo. Pero al menos no me tocará.

Espero que me puedan traer algunos de esos aparatos que hemos visto. Han tenido que seguir un desarrollo tecnológico diferente. ¿Cómo los habrán construido?


	3. Líneas de tiempo

_11 de Diciembre de 2285_

Hoy ha habido un meeting para recapacitar sobre los errores cometidos y decidir nuevas estrategias. Como era de esperar a Simmons le ha caido una bronca. A pesar de todo, ha podido explicar los errores de cálculo y ahora tenemos unas coordenadas más concretas sobre donde estamos.  
Claro que, ¡a buena hora!. Con la expedición ya había quedado claro.

Tambien ha quedado claro que, o nuestros conocimientos sobre el pasado son muy imperfectos, o estamos ante un mundo paralelo o una linea de tiempo divergente. Sea como sea necesitaremos una fuente de dinero para poder comprar allí. El empeño del reloj de Silva nos ha servido de ejemplo y optaremos por llevar objetos preciosos y cambiarlos en diferentes tiendas para no llamar la atención. Silva apuntó que había visto varias tiendas de venta de oro, así que probablemente será fácil vender por esa vía. Por alguna extraña moda justo antes de la guerra en la CommonWealth se vendían muchos relojes de oro que aún hoy puedes encontrar fácilmente.

Sin embargo lo del vehículo está complicado por el tema de los papeles.

El bocazas de Mikel, que estaba de paso, tuvo que sugerir otra de sus "brillantes ideas", que para variar recaerá sobre mí. Creo que lo hace a posta porque siempre es igual.  
Bueno... El caso es que él sugiere poner un repetidor de señal allí para permitir desviar el haz de transporte a varios kilómetros a la redonda, lo que nos permitiría transportarnos a la ciudad directamente. Solo necesitaríamos un viaje más para poner un transpondedor para fijar el destino con precisión, poner un repetidor en la zona de transporte temporal y ¡voila!, podemos transportarnos a la ciudad directamente.

Buena idea... salvo que eso ya se nos había ocurrido, por supuesto. Es muy elemental. El problema es que nos hemos autoimpuesto la norma de no dejar tecnología a la vista, y un repetidor y encima para un radio de unos 100 kilómetros no es algo precísamente pequeño.

Para no dar su brazo a torcer sobre su "genial idea", lo ha complicado, para variar. ¡Transportar una habitación completa al subsuelo donde nadie podría verla!

Claaaaro... Como es tan sencillo transportar 200 o 300 métros cúbicos de tierra... Y qué... ¿la transporto en mitad de la zona de transporte en la cueva?

Como siempre, la discusión acabó a voces y todos los demás dándole la razón a Mikel y "los detalles pueden resolverse"

¿Los detalles Pueden? ¿Se resuelven solos? ¡YO tendré que resolverlos! Él estará tan tranquilo en el Instituto mientras yo resuelvo "los detalles".

 _13 de Diciembre de 2285_

La segunda expedición ya está en marcha. Esta vez solo para recoger muestras biológicas por la zona. Frank repite por supuesto. Está ensimismado con la flora y fauna del lugar.

Mientras tanto yo sigo ocupado en las pruebas de concepto de como lograr el "refugio seguro" como han llamado a la habitación secreta. Cuanto más he probado, más evidente son los problemas del asunto. Si haces un hueco en el destino, tienes un derrumbe. Pero no puedes transferir nada a una zona sólida. Así que en teoría tendrías que quitar, hacer un hueco, y transferir un soporte en cuestión de décimas de segundo. El problema es que el transporte no es tan rápido. No puedes conmutar entre ida y vuelta tan rápido.

Pues a Mikel no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa que decir "pues se hace una translocación y ya está". Como se nota que no ha estado trabajando en esta tecnología. La translocación, el intercambio en un camino bidireccional de materia, es una tecnología experimental, y todos los experimentos han disparado los requerimientos de energía. Nos llama "inútiles" mientras vuelve al Instituto. Gilipollas.

 _14 de Diciembre de 2285_

He estado haciendo algunas pruebas con los transportadores del Instituto. No quiero arriesgar los del refugio mientras tenemos una expedición en marcha.

Como era de esperar, la translocación se ha mostrado inservible. He estado trabajando en una eliminación en forma de cúpula. Cuando se hace así, el terreno resulta bastante más estable y puede sostenerse unos segundos. Suficiente para enviar de vuelta unos refuerzos de hormigón y puntales para asegurar que el techo no se derrumbe.

Cuando mañana la segunda expedición esté de vuelta, lo probaremos con el transportador temporal.

 _15 de Diciembre de 2285_

Hemos montado un gran circo aquí con el transporte del terreno. Con el primer transporte escarmentamos. ¡Menuda humareda se montó! Todo se llenó de polvo por todas partes. La siguiente vez nos aseguramos de transportar la tierra eliminada a un gran contenedor colocado justo en el cubículo de transporte.

Estamos construyendo el "refugio seguro" trocito a trocito. Nos llevará algo de tiempo.

 _21 de Diciembre de 2285_

Los equipos ya están trabajando asegurando la estabilidad del refugio seguro manualmente. El refugio ya es suficientemente grande para alojar el repetidor.

Ya casi todo está listo.

Estaba contento hasta que pasó... Hoy ha regresado B4-29. Y ya no es el mismo. En efecto, le han lavado el "cerebro". Ni se acuerda de nada, ni tiene su anterior personalidad. Ahora es más seco que un necrófago. He perdido a mi amigo. Vale... quizás no era un amigo de verdad, pero yo lo sentía así. El Beeford que yo conocí ha desaparecido.

 _24 de Diciembre de 2285_

Un Señor Mañoso encontró varias holocintas entre la chatarra de este sitio. Me los han entregado para ver que puedo sacar. Son de las buenas, de las que más información contienen, pero están en mal estado de conservación. No se lo que podré recuperar.

En todo caso... ¡Feliz Navidad! No pienso trabajar nada más hasta mañana... Pasado mañana.

 _27 de Diciembre de 2285_

¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Entre los restos recuperables de la holocinta han aparecido fragmentos de un diario de alguien que trabajaba aquí. Por lo visto, este sitio estaba funcionando antes de la guerra. ¿A quien no le suena el Gran Apagón del 2065? Estos tíos desconectaron a posta medio país para redirigir la energía a este sitio para poner en marcha un agujero de gusano. Más que un "apagón" fue un "os quitamos la energía para usarla nosotros".  
¡12 horas con más de 300 GW de energía! Como para ponerlo en marcha ahora. Ni con toda la energía del Instituto... ¡Ni con toda la Common Wealth! podríamos repetirlo. Tuvieron hasta que usar cables superconductores para que la red aguantase llevando tanta energía junta durante tanto tiempo.

Ahora ya sabemos donde está el origen del puente aislado. Menos mal que el propio agujero es como un radiador de energía y hace funcionar su propio sistema de contención. Solo así se explica que haya podido mantenerse estable durante tanto tiempo.  
Tenemos que cuidar ese lugar, porque si el puente se desestabiliza... ¡caput! No vamos a poder poner en marcha el transportador temporal nunca más.

Lo curioso es que basta con estabilizar un extremo para que el otro esté estabilizado por defecto. Y como es microscópico, ni lo ves.

Con relación al diario, solo soy el "restaurador" de la información y no me compete leerla. Pero claro, para poder recomponerla siempre le tengo que echar un vistazo. De lo que he podido ojear, estos tios estuvieron durante años viajando al pasado. Y por aquel entonces, el viaje correspondía alrededor del año 1800.

Siempre me había preguntado donde irían todos esos políticos engreidos que decidieron apretar el botón del ataque nuclear. Ahora ya lo sé. Durante años habían estado preparando su viaje al nuevo mundo de aquellos 1800 de esa otra línea temporal.

En una ruta desde España, por barco, a Irlanda, y luego a América. Se llevaron una cantidad más que significativa de oro y joyas.  
Ya habían dado por hecho que el holocausto nuclear acabaría ocurriendo tarde o temprano y habían hecho su plan de evacuación personal. ¡No me extraña que decidieran tan alegremente lanzar las bombas! Ellos ya tenían el mejor refugio de todos. Una vida de lujo en el pasado.  
¿Y de precauciones sobre llevar tecnología al pasado? Se lo pasaron por el arco del triunfo. Vale... no se llevaron ningún robot, pero se llevaron un buen set de herramientas, botiquines... ¡hasta generadores nucleares y laboratorios portátiles!

¡Y yo comiéndome la cabeza para hacer un refugio secreto para esconder hasta el último rastro de tecnología!

 _30 de Diciembre de 2285_

La tercera expedición está en camino. Volverán a la ciudad, venderán algunos relojes de oro y otras joyas, intentarán alquilar un piso algo alejado y activarán el transpondedor. Si la misión es todo un éxito, tendremos un pasaje directo a un sitio seguro para poder ir y volver de la ciudad cuando queramos.

 _1 de Enero de 2286_  


¡Feliz año! La tercera expedición me ha traido unos buenos regalos. Se han pateado buena parte de la ciudad y han vendido cosas por varios miles de euros. Para el alquiler, muchos también pedían papeles. Por lo visto es lo legal. Pero no les ha costado mucho convencer a alguien, pagándole un par de meses por adelantado, de prestarles el piso "sin contrato". Parece que lo de codicia funciona en todos los tiempos y universos.  
Me han traído varios aparatos. Su tecnología táctil y de procesamiento de información nos intriga. Esto nos va a dar para averiguar bastante sobre cómo lo han desarrollado.

 _4 de Enero de 2286_

La cuarta expedición está de vuelta, y ha logrado demostrar una gran incógnita. **El destino se trata de linea temporal divergente sin ningún género de duda.**

Resulta que por casualidad, el museo de Zaragoza contenía varias obras que luego pasaron a manos de un magnate local justo antes de la guerra. La gente del Instituto ha podido recuperar el mismo cuadro en nuestro tiempo. Han contejado múltiples marcas, tanto en el pasado como en el futuro, que demuestran que es el mismo cuadro. Sin embargo, en el pasado han hecho una pequeña muesca en él, y esta no se ha reflejado en el cuadro actual. A pesar de ser idénticos en origen, de tener un pasado común que se revela en hechos únicos irrepetibles en ambos cuadros, las modificaciones no alteran, demostrando que ese "pasado" y nuestro presente no están ya conectados.

La hipótesis que ahora se baraja es que cuando la gente de VaultTec abrió el agujero de gusano, lo hizo hacia nuestro pasado, pero esa alteración creó una linea temporal en sí misma con su propio desarrollo. Es decir, que el tiempo anterior a la apertura del agujero en el destino, alrededor de 1795, es común a ambos. Pero a partir de ahí, lo que sea que hizo la gente de VaultTec, provocó una divergencia de nuestras lineas temporales que fueron distanciándose más y más hasta su estado actual. Solo así se explicaría por qué los cuadros son totalmente idénticos en rasgos antiguos, que corresponden a un tiempo común, y sin embargo las modificaciones que nosotros causamos ya no se reflejan.


	4. Internet

_5 de Enero de 2286_

Me han pedido que me una de nuevo a la siguiente expedición. Esta vez será mucho más cómodo, y de hecho, dado el tamaño de la casa que hemos alquilado, parece que la idea es solapar las expediciones. La proyección directa a la casa facilita mucho las cosas. Hemos fijado el transpondedor en el sótano. Hay una habitación cerrada que es ideal, tanto por mitigar cualquier efecto sonoro o luminoso del teletransporte, como para evitar un encuentro casual con alguien indebido.

Lucy ya se ha hecho con una buena cantidad de euros, y sigue encantada con su labor de comercio. Así que dispondremos de una considerable cantidad de recursos para hacernos con tecnología e información local.

Mi propósito se repite. Estudiar la tecnología local y obtener la máxima información posible. Me avisan que esta nueva expedición podría ser larga. Aunque el transportador nos lo ponga fácil, siempre es preferible evitar los saltos innecesarios. La infraestructura que estamos usando dista de estar en condiciones óptimas y prefieren limitar los saltos a lo imprescindible.

Así que me permiten llevarme cosas personales, siempre y cuando respete el nivel tecnológico del destino. Voy a ver si puedo pasar el diario.

 _6 de Enero de 2286_

Aquí estoy, otra vez. Metí el diario entre una caja llena de papeles. Sospecho que ni lo han mirado, pero como no me han dicho nada, no es mi problema.  
En todo caso, ¿qué daño puede hacer este diario? Si acaso lo perdiera, nadie se creería lo que aquí dice, en tanto no nos dejemos tecnología perdida de verdad por ahí, lo cual es muy complicado dado que lo hemos reducido al mínimo y está todo monitorizado para poder extraerlo por el teletransporte si hace falta.

Tengo que ir a ver otra vez su tecnología. Si me hago con uno de sus ordenadores y puedo reemplazar el pipboy, la siguiente expedición que regrese se lo llevará de vuelta. Cuanto menos tecnología propia tengamos por aquí, mejor. O eso nos dicen. De todas formas, desde la prueba del cuadro y la divergencia de nuestras líneas de tiempo, todo el mundo está mucho más relajado con el tema. Lo que más preocupa ya no es alterar la línea de tiempo, dado que es obvio que son divergentes y no podemos incurrir en paradojas, sino que alguien importante de por aquí descubra nuestra presencia y nos secuestren o torturen para intentar obtener nuestra tecnología.

Sin embargo, dado que lo tenemos fácil para realizar una extracción con el transportador, parece que estamos siguiendo los protocolos más por tranquilidad y costumbre que por seguridad real.

Yo por mi parte me siento muy tranquilo. Es como ir de compras a Diamond City, pero a un lugar mucho más seguro y limpio. Vale... yo tampoco sé como es eso de "ir de compras", ni a Diamond City ni a ningún otro sitio. He salido muy pocas veces del Instituto. Pero vamos, no es algo terriblemente difícil. Lo único que echo en falta es el tema del idioma. Por suerte Silva también repite y me echará una mano.

 _7 de Enero de 2286_

Otro día de novatada. Fuimos de compras tal y como estaba previsto. Sin saber muy bien que comprar, fuimos a escoger un ordenador. Cuando vieron que eramos americanos nos pasaron con una joven de unos 20 o pocos más años, que hablaba bastante bien inglés.  
Muy amable, nos informó de "todo"... O algo así debió ser, porque nos habló de muchas cosas de las que no teníamos ni idea. Al final aceptamos el que nos señaló, más que nada porque nos daba igual uno que otro, aunque para variar Lucy protestó porque "era el más caro". ¿Cuando se le meterá en la cabeza que esos "euros" solo los va a poder usar aquí y que además no son suyos sino del Instituto, y que los hemos conseguido precísamente para comprar estas cosas?

El caso es que cuando ibamos a llevarnoslo comienza a preguntarnos sobre "¿Qué conexión a Internet vamos a usar?". Silva, dió un traspies. En vez de dar una respuesta difusa, como nos han entrenado y responder algo así como "No estoy seguro... ya veré" dijo "¿Qué es Internet?".

Su cara oscilaba entre el asombro y la incredulidad. ¿Cómo es que no sabíamos que era eso? Insistió pensando que quizás el problema fue su acento, porque lo reintentó cambiando las vocales y deletreándonos la palabra como si el problema fuera ese. Ante la reincidencia de Silva de mostrar su desconocimiento, tuve que cortar y rectificarlo. "Está de broma. Realmente no estamos seguros, pero no creo que haya problema".

Nos indicó donde podíamos comprar una conexión, pero cuando preguntamos, nos pidieron nuevamente documentación. Nos disculpamos de nuevo diciendo que ahora mismo no los teníamos a mano y nos fuimos rápidamente. Pero pasamos por la sección de librería y nos hicimos con un montón de libros. Lamentablemente la mayoría eran en Español, pero tambien encontramos algunos en inglés. Y un diccionario español-ingles que me vendrá muy bien.

Tendré que trabajar en esto con Silva incluso en la casa.

 _10 de Enero de 2286_

Estoy aburrido de leer estos libros a paso de tortuga, con el diccionario a mano y entendiendo la mitad de la mitad. Aún así, he creido entender que aquí la mayor parte de las máquinas están conectadas a una red interconectada a nivel planetario. No termino de entender muy bien como funciona, pero por lo visto, cuando estás conectado, puedes ver sitios donde la gente publica cosas. Parece que tienen bastante libertad de expresión. Y debe haber muchos datos.

Espero conectarme pronto, porque por lo visto en Internet podría aprender un montón de cosas, incluyendo sobre la propia red. Pero como no tenemos conexión, estamos atrapados en un círculo.

Mientras tanto intento orientarme en el ordenador que nos hemos comprado. Nada que ver con nuestros sobrios, pero claros sistemas de texto. Aquí hay colores, ventanas y sonidos por todas partes. Y tienen la costumbre de moverse de un lado a otro con una flecha para moverse y usar un dispositivo que mueven por la mesa para controlarla. Hay que dedicarle un poco de tiempo para coger habilidad, pero en esencia, es más o menos fácil.

Pero más allá de un montón de cosas que no entiendo, no le veo gran utilidad. Y es que este aparato no tienen sensores como el Pipboy, así que es normal que no nos pueda informar de la radioactividad, nuestro estado de salud, la posición, y todas esas cosas.  
Eso sí... también tiene reloj.  
¿Para qué querrán tanta potencia? Sus programas parecen innecesariamente complicados.

 _14 de Enero de 2286_

Desconectando un poco he ido a una biblioteca de la ciudad. El acceso es libre. Allí he encontrado más libros en inglés, pero como para sacarlos hay que hacerse una ficha y proporcionar documentación me he limitado a ojearlos un poco.

Pero allí también tenían ordenadores. ¡Con conexión! De acceso limitado si nadie más los reclama, pero por lo visto todo el mundo tiene sus aparatos, así que han estado libres casi todo el tiempo. También tenían un programa para búsqueda de libros de la propia biblioteca.

Me he fijado en otra gente que los ha usado y creo entender un poco la base del funcionamiento. He logrado buscar algunas cosas y a partir de ahí he tirado del hilo. He hecho una búsqueda de datos y me ha dado más de un millón de resultados. Está claro que hay que ser un poco específico a la hora de buscar.

Espero enterarme pronto.

 _15 de Enero de 2286_

Gracias al catálogo de la biblioteca y buscando un poco por Internet, creo haber dado con un buen puñado de libros interesantes. No los tienen por aquí, pero se pueden encargar. Esperamos que nos lleguen en unos días.

También me han informado que otro equipo ha alquilado otra casa en otro lugar mucho más discreto, fuera de la ciudad. Es un lugar más apropiado para tomar muestras biológicas.

Aún así, Frank no ha perdido la oportunidad de comprarse unas cuantas "mascotas", aunque dudo mucho que él les de ese propósito.

 _18 de Enero de 2286_

Cada vez avanzo más rápido y voy enterándome de más cosas. Además, los compañeros me acaban de traer los libros que encargé. Y Lucy me ha traído un dispositivo "3G" que ni idea de lo que significa pero se supone que me debe servir para conectarme. Cuando la pregunté sobre el tema de los papeles me respondió con un seco "todo tiene un precio". Casi prefiero no saberlo.

 _28 de Enero de 2286_

He aprendido un montón en todo este tiempo. Es cierto. Internet es una ventana a un montón de información, aunque no toda es fiable. De hecho, mucha es contradictoria. Es normal, dado que no hay un orden y cada uno tiene libertad de publicar lo que quiera.

Me han indicado que es posible que tenga que ceder pronto mi sitio en la expedición, así que me he estado centrando en aprender sobre sus comunicaciones. Creo que podré establecer un enlace desde el refugio si dejo aquí los aparatos adecuados y podré seguir mi trabajo de investigación allí.  
Entiendo que aquí estoy demasiado tiempo parado, símplemente leyendo, y si logro tener ese canal de información, otra persona podrá ocupar mi lugar para hacer tareas donde estar aquí es más importate que lo es para mí.

 _30 de Enero de 2286_

Estoy de vuelta en el refugio, pero no se si tendré que volver pronto. ¡Creo que el ordenador se ha roto! Encender enciende, pero falla muy a menudo sin motivo, cosa que no me pasaba allí. Me he traído más aparatos y muchos también tienen problemas. Me pregunto si el viaje en transportador les afectará de alguna manera.

 _31 de Enero de 2286_

Nos hemos pasado todo el día volviéndonos locos. Los aparatos de allí fallan, pero al volverlos a enviar funcionan otra vez. O al menos la mayoría. Así que no es el transportador. Me fastidia reconocerlo pero creo que Mikel acertó y ha sido útil por una vez. Creo que nuestros universos no son exactamente iguales.

 _2 de Febrero de 2286_

He tenido una comunicación con Anthony, que desde el Instituto ha estado analizando algunos dispositivos que le han traido. Y por fin lo he entendido. No es el universo, ni el transportador. Es la radioactividad. Aunque, desde nuestros estándares, dentro del refugio la radioactividad es "normal", para los estándares del mundo del pasado estamos llenos de partículas ionizantes. Su tecnología para crear estos dispositivos se ha basado en principios diferentes a los nuestros. Solo han reducido más y más la circuitería para poder hacerla más y más potente. Como resultado, sus circuitos están tan miniaturizados que son bastante sensibles a la radiación. Y claro, nosotros estamos "totalmente" irradiados. Probaremos a blindarlo bien y a ver si hay suerte.

 _3 de Febrero de 2286_

Ha habido suerte. O más o menos. Ha sido algo más complicado, dado que tiene tomas de aire. Forrarlo simplemente no es suficiente. Hemos tenido que crear aquí en el refugio una sala especialmente antirradioactiva, donde los niveles de fondo han sido reducidos a su mínima expresión. Aunque es un poco incómodo entrar y salir de ella, con protocolos de descontaminación, ahora los aparatos funcionan. El gran reto pendiente es establecer una conexión fiable con el destino.

 _4 de Febrero de 2286_

Por fin. Ya lo he logrado. Como usan una gran cantidad de información usan una banda bastante alta, y requieren una alta fiabilidad de la transmisión. Pero me han facilitado los equipos adecuados y ya está. Ahora tenemos un enlace directo desde el refugio. Voy a preparar más ordenadores para que podamos estar más personas recopilando información. A ver si por fin logramos entender qué ha pasado aquí para que nuestros mundos fueran tan parecidos y hayan acabado siendo tan diferentes.


	5. Generación 4

_5 de Febrero de 2286_

Otro nuevo compañero, Zack, ha comenzado a trabajar conmigo. Nos han pedido que nos concentremos en buscar las diferencias tecnológicas. Yo lo haré desde su estudio directo, mientras Zack va a buscar las referencias históricas intentando descubrir que ha hecho que nuestras formas de entender la tecnología sean tan diferentes.

Por mi parte, estoy fascinado al ver la miniaturización que han logrado alcanzar. Solo en el Instituto hemos logrado algo similar, y ellos lo hacen masivamente creando millones de estos chips.

Sin embargo, la base de su tecnología, la litografía, les impone limitaciones. Prácticamente solo pueden crear una capa bidimensional. Sobre eso es normal que su potencia acabe siendo muy limitada. Pero... ¿por qué no hay desarrollado chips neuronales?  
Espero que Zack me ayude con eso.

 _6 de Febrero de 2286_

Zack se ha quedado fascinado del concepto de Internet. Tantas personas interconectadas por máquinas, por el planeta entero. ¡La red permite el intercambio de información incluso entre naciones enemigas!

El concepto de "foro de internet" es nuevo para ambos. Un lugar donde la gente se escribe abiertamente ante los demás en conversaciones desde las conversaciones más filosóficas, civilizadas y formadas, a las más chabacanas.

Lamentablemente abunda lo segundo. A fin de cuentas estos sitios son un reflejo de su mundo. Es fascinante también desde la perspectiva social para el estudio psicológico. Zack está muy interesado en ese aspecto y ha comenzado a descargarse todo tipo de libros y contenidos audiovisuales. La ficción más contemporánea tiene una calidad audiovisual tal que podría pasar por registros visuales auténticos por aquí.

Tenemos que concentrarnos o acabarán llamándonos la atención.

 _10 de Febrero de 2286_

Debo reconocer que estoy enganchado a toda esta información. Cada vez duermo menos. A Zack le pasa lo mismo. Pero mientras que yo intento cumplir con el trabajo, cada vez pillo más veces a Zack viendo películas. A título personal no es que me importe demasiado. Pero como responsable, si Zack no cumple con su cometido acabaré comiéndome la bronca. He tenido palabras un poco duras con él y me ha dolido un poco. El chico es joven y se merece algo de margen.

Voy a pedir a ver si nos pueden conseguir unas "tablets" portátiles de esas y puede ver los capítulos en su tiempo libre en el respaldo de descanso sin llamar la atención.

 _11 de Febrero de 2286_

Zack ha hecho un gran progreso. Tirando del hilo ha advertido que Ernest Zayat no aparece por ningún sitio en su historia. Ernest puede no ser muy conocido para el lego, pero tiene un claro reconocimiento en la inteligencia artificial.

Él fue el creador precursor de la teoría de la simulación neuronal mediante nucleos resistivos. Una forma muy eficiente, aunque poco controlable, de crear redes neuronales bastante avanzadas. Su trabajo fue pionero en nuestro desarrollo informático y posteriormente de Inteligencia Artificial.

John von Neumann sí es importante en ambos mundos. Pero al carecer de los trabajos previos de Zayat, su aportación se enfocó aún más profundamente en las teorías de la información que también desarrolló en el nuestro. Pero su tratamiento no se derivó en el control de la IA de los nucleos, porque en su mundo nunca han existido, sino toda una base de teoría de la información, aparte de otros muchos campos, que ha derivado que su informática acabe desarrollando solo el área programática de control. Básicamente se han dedicado a hacer los programas de forma manual, haciendo algoritmos cada vez más complejos y software agregando más y más capas, con procesadores cada vez más miniaturizados.

Al no disponer de la base de la neurónica, nunca han creado chips que realmente sean capaces de aprender por sí mismos. Hemos encontrado algunos trabajos sobre redes neuronales, pero son totalmente primitivos, muy similares a los ya existentes a los trabajos anteriores a Zayat.

Nunca me había planteado eso. La mayor aportación de potencia de cálculo en nuestro mundo provienen de redes neuronales, ya sea con antiguos nucleos resistivos o nuestra mucha más moderna tecnología del instituto, sobre base orgánica.

Lo curioso de estas redes es que, para pocas unidades neuronales, su capacidad de procesamiento es menor que la aproximación directa de la linea de tiempo alternativa, pero a medida que la potencia crece, las neuronas se autoconfiguran de forma fractal. Crean sus propios algoritmos de resolución de forma automática, aumentando su potencia para tratamiento de información en progresión geométrica. Así, nosotros con una resolución incluso inferior a la suya, tenemos potencias de cálculo varias veces superior.

Ellos no hay sido capaces ni de crear una IA realmente inteligente todavía. Nosotros ya teníamos precursores de los robots tipo señores mañosos en los 60.

Lo más parecido que tienen a una red neuronal es contemporáneo. Un chip llamado SyNAPSE. Pero es totalmente digital. Digitalmente simulan neuronas reales. Es como tomar RadWay porque te has tomado una NukaCola. Matan moscas a cañonazos.  
Además, sin la base teórica van a seguir perdidos.

Eso explica por qué su tecnología es radicalmente diferente. Lo curioso es que, al requerir más medios para programar los aparatos y ofrecer potencia de cálculo precisa (es lo bueno de su tecnología... sus resultados son mucho más controlables), han ido atrayendo más y más dinero hacia su tecnología de la información y creando atención sobre las comunicaciones y la programación directa que nosotros solo lo usamos como sistema de control o simples interfaces.

Sus redes de comunicaciones no tienen parangón en comparación con las nuestras. Han tirado redes de fibra óptica por todos los lados.. Supongo que su pasión por la información es lo que ha desembocado en la creación de Internet, que nunca ha existido como tal en nuestro mundo. Redes de comunicaciones sí, por supuesto, pero nada a esa escala. Igualmente, esa potencia la han usado para crear interfaces visuales mucho más cuidados que los nuestros. Supongo que nosotros no le damos importancia.

Por cierto... pensando sobre la NukaCola... ¡Allí no hay! El caso es que ha surgido otra bebida famosa con logo similar, mira como son las cosas.  
Además, allí todo lo nuclear está mucho menos desarrollado. Conocen la energía nuclear, pero no la han usado masivamente. ¿Por qué?

 _12 de Febrero de 2286_

Zack ha encontrado otra "falta" grave en el tiempo alternativo. Lucius Vermont. Premio Nobel en medicina por sus aportaciones para paliar los efectos de la radiación.  
Sus trabajos son la base del actual RadAway y Rad-X. Sin él, habría habido muchas más víctimas de las secuelas de las bombas atómicas de la segunda guerra mundial.  
Pero, quien sabe. Quizás precísamente por la carencia de métodos eficientes para eliminar la radioactividad del cuerpo, les ha llevado a desconfiar de la energía nuclear.

Otra cosa curiosa. En nuestra línea de tiempo ha habido varios accidentes nucleares que allí nunca han ocurrido. Cosa explicable, dado que nuestra cantidad de centrales ha sido muy superior, y adoptamos la energía nuclear masivamente primer en barcos, y luego con los nuevos microgeneradores de fisión compactos para la generación de hidrógeno local, que son la base de nuestros coches nucleares.

Allí no apareció nada de eso. Pero sí tuvieron un accidente nuclear, Chernobil, que aquí nunca fue considerado de la misma gravedad. Supongo que fue por esa carencia de inmunización a grandes cantidades de radioactividad, que les llevó a temerla y usarla lo mínimo posible.

 _13 de Febrero de 2286_

Aún estoy asimilando lo que Zack me ha enseñado. ¡Han tildado las energías nucleares de baja energía como patraña pseudocientífica!  
A raiz de lo pasado con la energía nuclear, pensé que no había habido estudios sobre esto. Que el fenómeno de la fusión atómica a baja energía era desconocida para ellos.  
¡Que va! Es cierto que ellos lo descubrieron más tarde. Unos tales Pons y Fleischmann. El caso es que dieron con el fenómeno por azar, pero lo reprodujeron en circunstancias poco controladas así que no supieron documentarlo bien. Como hicieron mucho ruido mediático, generaron mucha expectación que luego se vió frustrado por la incapacidad para reproducir el experimento.

Vale... Hasta aquí todo razonable. Pero el caso es que la comunidad científica lo tildó de patraña, y desde entonces denostan a todo aquel científico que osa decir lo contrario.  
¿Cómo pueden ser tan cerrados?

La verdad es que te hace pensar. Siempre habría creído en la "infiabilidad" del método científico. Pero viendo a esta gente, que a fin de cuentas son tan parecidos a nosotros, si no habremos cometido errores parecidos que aún estemos pagando. A fin de cuentas no es el método, sino la capacidad de autoengaño de los científicos, como humanos que son, de cometer un error sistemáticamente una y otra vez convencidos de lo contrario.

El caso es que a raiz de esto obviamente tampoco tienen fusión a pequeña escala. Aún están intentando producir fusión controlada por fuerza bruta, manteniendo bajo control grandes cantidades de plasma a millones de grados. ¡No me extraña que aún estén intentándolo!  
Y claro... Sin fisión ni fusión a pequeña escala, tampoco hay armas laser. Aunque esto no creo que lo echen en falta.

 _14 de Febrero de 2286_

Zack me está haciendo sentir orgulloso. Quizás fuí un poco duro al principio, pero él me agradece mi vista gorda con su nuevo hobby de entretenimiento audiovisual, y él a cambio está dando lo máximo en el trabajo cuando le toca.

Esta vez ha echo todo un puzzle de piezas que no encajan, tratando de trazar una línea hacia un origen.

Parece que todo indica hacia el mundo del petróleo. Ha encontrado indicios claros de que ellos han podido estar detrás de muchos asesinatos de científicos que pueden estar relacionados con las desapariciones de Zayar, Vermont y otros. Las primeras divergencias ya apuntan a tiempos bastante anteriores. Hay proveedores de hidrocarburos que aparecieron en nuestra línea de tiempo y no en la suya, ya muy viejas.

Hemos planteado una arriesgada hipótesis. La gente del refugio original, conociendo algunas cosas sobre el futuro, han ido por una de las piezas más importantes de riqueza de aquella época. Y sus descendientes, mezclando información privilegiada con el intento de protección de sus intereses, han estado detrás de asesinatos de científicos y campañas de desprestigio como la que se cernió sobre la "fusión fría".

Eso explica el fracaso de la robótica y la energía nuclear. Suponían una amenaza al poder de las familias descendientes de los poderosos de VaultTec.

Pero han llevado el mundo a un nivel de divergencia que imagino que ya no dispondrán de más información. ¿Podrán mantener así su imperio?

Claro que todo podría ser mera imaginación.  
Creo que ver tanta ficción a Zack le está haciendo pensar demasiado.

Bueno... Al menos mañana nos toca turno de descanso. ¡Ya era hora!

Zack me ha pedido que venga aquí, que dice que quiere mi opinión sobre los videos que está viendo.  
Supongo que pasarme el día viendo películas es una forma de descansar como otra cualquiera.

 _15 de Febrero de 2286_

Cuando he despertado, había un enorme revuelo en la sala principal. Estaban todos vitoreando a Frank. Estaba muy liados con la gente y justo a punto de marchar. Cuando me vió me despachó con un corto "ya te contaré...".

Por lo que me he podido enterar, el revuelo es debido a que los trabajos de Frank le han permitido abrir y liderar el proyecto de la Generación 4.

¡Generación 4!. La tres aún está a medio hacer y ¿ya nos vamos a poner a crear synths de cuarta generación?  
Reconozco que de los synth, solo se la parte informática, pero me da la impresión de que no estamos preparados. Además, ¿que tienen que ver las expediciones con este cambio repentino?.

En fin... ya me contará cuando vuelva.

Hablando de Synths... Zack me estuvo enseñando videos. Hizo toda una selección de películas, muchas relacionadas con la Inteligencia Artificial. "Blade Runner", "Yo Robot", "Inteligencia Artificial", "Ex Machina"... Tengo sobredosis de contenido audiovisual.

Debo reconocer que esta gente sabe hacer películas, pero un montón de cosas son poco creibles. Se nota además su mistificación de la robótica. ¡Siempre humanizan a los robots! Lo ven como algo tan lejano...  
Pero reconozco que es un punto de vista... diferente. Me pregunto cuanta ficción, películas y libros, habrán dedicado a este tema.  
¿Y tendrán foros para hablar sobre esto?

 _16 de Febrero de 2286_

Frank está de regreso, y hoy nadie le dice nada, como si lo de ayer no hubiera pasado.

Durante la comida me ha estado contando. Parece mentira a estas alturas que no sepa ciertas cosas.

La generación 3 es, por su formación, un cyborg. Un cerebro bastante avanzado, capaz de la mejor IA desarrollada hasta ahora, pero sobre todo, un cuerpo que simula con gran perfección un ser humano.

Pero a pesar de su perfección, y de que las partes artificiales simulan con tanta perfección un ser humano que muchos scanneres serían incapaces de detectar la diferencia, el caso es que ante una autopsia, a ningún médico se le pasaría desapercibido la naturaleza artificial de los órganos.

Sí... estos cuerpos está llenos de células humanas. Casi todas las cepas provienen de Padre. Pero los Generación 3 son cyborgs. Tienen una compleja mezcla de células humanas y piezas mecánicas que, aunque simulen sus equivalentes humanos, son radicalmente artificiales. Biocompatibles, pero artificiales.

Esta "generación 4" sería algo diferente. Hablamos de crear un ser humano SOLO con células humanas.  
Una vez construido, ¿en qué se diferenciaría de un ser humano nacido?

¡En NADA! Incluso su cerebro sería neuronal. Completamente biológico. Como tú o yo.  
Hemos necesitado grandes avances para llegar al punto de poder imprimir solo con células humanas. Bueno... en realidad tampoco es así, porque entonces solo tendrías un amasijo de células. Pero se crea una matriz absorvente de células, un molde por así decirlo, lo suficientemente rígido para contener las células y se le va dando forma. Eso sí, hay que hacerlo a gran velocidad y en el medio adecuado.

El resultado es un Generación 4. Pero esa es la cuestión. La generación 4 NO es un robot, ni un cyborg. Un generación 4 es un "humano artificial".

Frank me ha explicado que la gran diferencia está en el cerebro. El Synth no deja de tener un nucleo neuronal artificial como todos los robots hechos hasta ahora. Sí... Más avanzado y demás, pero artificial.  
En un Gen4 "imprimiríamos" la información en una red neuronal biológica, que una vez entra en funcionamiento, ya no puede alterarse. Su cerebro es de "solo lectura" y cualquier intento de sobreescribir los recuerdos es una operación imperfecta y peligrosa para la salud. Igual a lo que le pasa a los seres humanos.  
¡Porque un Gen4 sería un ser humano!

No habría vuelta atrás. Una vez creado, no puedes borrarle la memoria. Una vez creado, será un humano y deberíamos ser tratado como tal.  
Frente al entusiasmo inicial, parece que cuando se han enterado de lo que estábamos hablando, a mucha gente le ha comenzado a entrar terror.  
Yo no termino de entender el problema. Quizás si el dilema ético de su creación pero, una vez creado, ¿donde está el peligro? Quiero decir... será como nosotros, en todos los sentidos. Temer a ese Gen4 no sería diferente a temer a cualquier otro compañero.

Por lo que me ha contado Frank, al hablar de un ser humano completo, había problemas usando como base las células de Padre. Sus células están diseñadas para un adulto clon o gemelo suyo, no una configuración alternativa cualquiera como pasa con los Gen3.

Y ahí viene el tema de las expediciones. Al otro lado tenemos tantas muestras como queramos de ADN sin alterar, sin distorsiones por demasiada radioactividad ni contaminación de virus ni tantas enfermedades que hay por aquí. Y con esa base de células, pueden intentar crear el primer Generación 4.

¿Cómo nos tomaremos nuestro primer synth realmente humano?


	6. Eve

_5 de Abril de 2286_

¡Por fín he encontrado el maldito diario! Pensar que todo el tiempo ha estado aquí, delante de mis narices.

Claro... Acostumbrado a nuestros pesados terminales que a nadie se le ocurriría levantarlos, el último sitio donde se me ocurrió mirar fue debajo del teclado del equipo extra.

¡Justo a tiempo! Porque a fin de cuentas, durante algo más de un mes no había pasado nada especial. Más investigación, más descubrimientos sobre diferencias poco importantes sobre nuestros mundos, un viaje rápido por allí a comprar más tecnología, un viaje al Instituto para desensamblar algunos de sus aparatos y compartir mis nuevos hallazgos y conclusiones con los equipos técnicos.

Lo más interesante, a decir verdad, son los videos que he visto con Zack. Tiene toda la razón. Algunas obras de ficción de la gente del otro lado son realmente interesantes. Algunas inspiradoras. Otras te llevan a reflexionar. También he podido leer muchas cosas y lo que he leído sobre inteligencia artificial me ha dado mucho en que pensar.

Pero por todo lo demás... trabajo... trabajo, y más trabajo.

Hasta antesdeayer.

Vino el Doctor Lawrence al refugio personalmente a hablar a un pequeño grupo. Nos avisó de que una nueva persona iba a trabajar con nosotros. Un synth. Pero nos advirtió que este synth era diferente. Nos indicó que no sería consciente de su propia naturaleza y que **bajo ningún concepto debíamos revelarle que era una synth**. De hecho, no todo el mundo iba a saber esto. Que era un nuevo tipo de experimento así que deberíamos esforzarnos por un trato lo más natural posible con _ella_.  
Que si nos avisaban era para no malinterpretar la situación y no establecer vínculos inadecuados. Cosa que dijo muy marcadamente mientras me miraba de reojo. Creo que lo decía por lo que pasó con Beeford.

Me imagino que la mayoría se quedarían muy confusos. Sabiendo que deben tener un trato cordial pero no amistoso. Una línea muy delgada y difícil.

Pero yo sabía de lo que se trataba. Frank me lo explicó bien. Esta synth se trataba de una generación 4. En realidad ella era humana, no como las generaciones anteriores. Aún así, por alguna razón, ellos aún no se veían capaces de dar el salto a considerarla una igual. ¿Por qué si no nos advertirían sobre confraternizar demasiado?  
Pero ella sería humana.

Por lo que nos contó el Doctor, había sido reconstruida con la forma y los recuerdos de otra persona que realmente ha existido que iba a trabajar con nosotros, pero que lamentablemente ha muerto en una emboscada antes de llegar al Instituto. Han podido extraerle los recuerdos y han sido implantados en el synth, así que el synth realmente se cree que es ella.

No deja de ser una pequeña broma del destino que la primera Generación 4 se llame Eve no por voluntad de sus creadores, sino por la casualidad de aquella que le ha otorgado sus recuerdos y, hasta cierto punto, su personalidad.

Ella se cree que solo fue herida y que se ha estado recuperando en el Instituto.

Llegó ayer. Y jústamente va a trabajar con Zack y conmigo en nuestra tarea sobre conocer cada vez mejor ese otro mundo alternativo al que tenemos acceso desde aquí.

Fue ella la que descubrió el diario cuando fue a trabajar con el nuevo terminal.

Y qué puedo decir. Es bastante joven, muy alegre y contagia su entusiasmo. Me alegro que la hayan puesto con nosotros. Yo se que es humana, a Zack ni le han informado y yo no puedo contarle nada. Mejor así. Sospecho que los demás que lo sepan la verán como un synth por más que disimulen.

¿Habrán informado a los cazasynth?

 _6 de Abril de 2286_

Zack y Eve han hecho buenas migas. A fin de cuentas yo soy el viejo del grupo.

Es más ágil que yo con estos ordenadores. Lo ha pillado todo a la primera. ¿Tendrá algo que ver su naturaleza con esto? No creo, pero nunca se sabe.

Cuanto más tiramos del hilo con lo de las divergencias de las líneas de tiempo, más seguros estamos de que todo nace de la influencia de algún grupo poderoso relacionado con el petróleo. Probablemente los Koch, pero no estamos seguros en esto.

Eve me está ayudando en la zona limpia. Estamos analizando sus procesadores y su software para ver si podemos reutilizarlos en nuestra tecnología. A pesar de que nuestras máquinas sean más avanzadas, la parte de código de control y los interfaces podrían verse beneficiadas de todo el trabajo de este mundo. No habría necesidad de hacerlo de 0.

Al acabar la jornada Zack nos ha convencido para ver una película llamada "Matrix". Demasiado rara para mi gusto. Sin embargo he leído sobre simulaciones hechas por VaulTec que, en cierta forma, se asemejaban a la de la película. Despues hemos hablado y Eve ha sugerido si habíamos pensado crear solo cerebros Synth y tenerlos en un mundo simulado, donde no habría problemas de huidas y podrían trabajar con mayor margen de "libertad" dentro de su mundo, claro.

Me ha parecido una gran idea. A lo mejor escribo un informe sobre esto.

 _7 de Abril de 2286_

Me mandan de expedición otra vez, para obtener más tecnología. Ahora ya tenemos más casas alquiladas, han logrado hacerse con algunas identidades falsas y están pensando en comprar alguna casa para establecer un lugar permanente. Cada vez hay más gente del Instituto por aquí.

Me han pedido que estudie algunas tecnologías donde parecen haber realizado otros enfoques diferentes que pueden resultarnos útiles. En concreto, su tecnología de paneles solares parece bastante eficiente y de bajo coste y podría ser de mucha utilidad si la hacemos llegar a la CommonWealth. También tienen luces de alta eficiencia que podríamos usar para hacer un buen cambio de "maquillaje" al Instituto que buena falta hace.

He solicitado que Eve me acompañe. Algunos enterados de quien es Eve se han asustado pero finalmente han tenido que aceptar la solicitud ya que negarlo sin motivos aparentes sonaría sospechoso. Han preferido permitirlo a arriesgarse a revelar su naturaleza.

 _8 de Abril de 2286_

Eve está entusiasmada con la ciudad. Tan viva y llena.  
Hemos pasado un día bastante entretenido en el centro comercial. Nos fijamos en el comportamiento extravagante de algunos otros turistas, lo hemos copiado y llegamos al punto de parodiarlo.

La verdad es que Eve sabe ver el punto divertido de las cosas. Aquí, en este mundo, con ella, es como vivir en otra vida. También comimos en el comercio. Se supone que no deberíamos hacer eso pero ella me convenció. Me dijo que había leído informes de las expediciones de otros equipos, que ya se habían llevado la comida, la habían analizado y no hay problema. ¡La verdad es que está riquísima!  
Por cierto... Las colas de aquí están tan buenas como la NukaCola. Y sin radioactividad. ¿Para qué demonios se la pondrían entonces?

Mientras simulábamos ser unos turistas, Eve ojeó algunas guías de viaje. Las imágenes de los lugares eran paradisiacas. Estuvo buscando algunas de lugares cercanos y ha encontrado un lugar bastante cercano al que podríamos llegar en coche. Se lo ha apuntado por si nos dejan "perdernos" el día de descanso que pronto nos tocará.

Me está tentando para pedir un pequeño viaje a alguno de estos lugares. Ella no está acostumbrada a la ferrea rutina del Instituto. Pero la entiendo. ¡Se ven tan verdes esos campos en las imágenes!

Al menos yo he visto el campo en el punto de llegada. A ella solo la han transportado a la ciudad.

Pero no creo que desde la central nos autoricen. Ya la dejaron venir a regañadientes.

 _9 de Abril de 2286_

Eve me ha convencido para levantarnos temprano y visitar la Basílica de la ciudad. Había leído sobre ella en los folletos de publicidad ayer. Nos fuimos temprano para compensarlo y que no comprometiera nuestro trabajo.

Ella estaba interesada en el ambiente. Me explicó que su abuela le había hablado de su fé. En cierta forma, ha sido un homenaje a ella. Me ha costado disimular y no decirle que realmente esos recuerdos no son suyos.

Ella dice que se respira paz. Yo no puedo evitar ver en los cultos de esta gente una versión pacífica de gente como los de los chalados de la Iglesia del Átomo. La verdad es que es difícil creer en la misericordia de un ser todopoderoso despues de que el mundo se haya ido al carajo tras una guerra nuclear. Si algo nos salvará será la ciencia y no las creencias. Por eso me apunté al Instituto. Sin embargo Eve dice que lo ha hecho porque quiere ayudar a los demás. Tiene buen corazón... O su personalidad heredada... A veces me gustaría no saber su verdadero origen.

 _10 de Abril de 2286_

He camelado a Robert para intentar hacer un viaje a las montañas. Robert es el nuevo compañero que se encarga de los estudios de biología mientras Frank sigue trabajando en el Instituto. Es bastante más joven y no me ha visto venir. Le he puesto los dientes largos con los folletos de Eve sobre la interesante flora y fauna del lugar y que, de paso, yo podría hacer mediciones sobre rayos cósmicos, que en la CommonWealth son extremadamente complicados por los falseos de la saturación radioactiva. Le he dicho que podía hacerlo durante mi día de descanso y se lo está pensando.

Se lo va a pedir a la central. De momento no hemos hablado de que vendrá Eve, así que con un poco de suerte no ponen objeciones.

 _11 de Abril de 2286_

No se que les habrá contado Robert pero por lo que me ha contado, los de la central no solo lo han aceptado, sino que le han propuesto una larga lista de muestras y experimentos para realizar. Lo cual me ha venido de perlas para sugerirle que podríamos necesitar más apoyo.  
Me las arreglé para que solo se considerase a Eve en el último momento. De esa forma no ha notificado a la central todavía. Para cuando se enteren, ya estaremos a medio viaje.  
Como aquí sólo yo se sobre su naturaleza, me imagino que me caerá la bronca de turno. Pero, ¿qué van a hacerme a mayores? Solo soy un poco rebelde. No soy tan problemático como para que consideren librarse de mí. Otra amonestación, carga extra de trabajo y punto. Nada que no vea venir.

 _13 de Abril de 2286_

Ya estamos de vuelta. No me quise llevar el diario.

Extraño giro de los acontecimientos. ¡Eve practicamente se me ha tirado encima!. Cuando solicitó las habitaciones nos cogió una sola para nosotros dos. Aunque nos haya dicho ha Robert y a mí que no quedaba más habitaciones libres nos podría haber pedido que durmieramos Robert y yo.  
Y cuando estuvimos juntos... Wow... ¿Qué puedo decir?.

Sospecho que su extraordinarias habilidades sexuales NO formaban parte de la persona que cree ser. Ya había oído rumores de que algunos de los que trabajan con los Synth habían programado algunas de estas... "características" para provecho propio. Si han sido capaces de reconstruir a su conveniencia los recuerdos de muestra, seguro que han podido inyectarle estos "extras".  
Pero al menos los ha ejercido por propia libertad... y con plena satisfacción.

Pero ahora estoy dándole vueltas. Me gusta pensar fríamente y desde la lógica. Y más con ella, sabiendo que nos han prohibido explícitamente "confraternizar". Pues si lo que pasó con Beeford está prohibido... el sexo ni te cuento.

Estoy desarrollando sentimientos por ella y esto se va a hacer cada vez más difícil. Para ella ya es demasiado tarde. Ya está totalmente loca por mí.  
Debí darme cuenta. O haberme resistido ayer. Ahora ya va a ser imposible no hacerle daño.

 _14 de Abril de 2286_

He estado dando esquinazo a Eve todo el tiempo. Lo ha intentado varias veces, y cuando ha resultado evidente que la estoy evitando, se lo ha tomado mal.  
No la puedo culpar. Supongo que yo me sentiría igual en su lugar. Supongo que creerá que me he aprovechado de ella o algo parecido.  
Joder. Incluso yo me siento fatal. Además... me gusta. Sí. Lo reconozco. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Ahora ella sufre, y yo sufro porque ella sufre.  
Me gusta y no puedo estar con ella. Y ella quiere estar conmigo y no puedo decirle por qué tengo que evitarla.

He metido la pata hasta el fondo. Y no se que puedo hacer para arreglarlo.

Para rematarlo, nos han reclamado volver bastante antes de tiempo, a Eve y a mí únicamente. Huele a bronca por el viaje inesperado.

 _15 de Abril de 2286_

Esto va de mal en peor.

En efecto, la bronca ha sido gordísima. Pero lo peor es que SOLO ha sido por el viaje. Me han preguntado que cómo se me ha ocurrido. Me he hecho el tonto diciendo que nos habían dicho que la tratáramos con normalidad. Me he metido en la boca del lobo yo solo, porque si luego se enteran de lo ocurrido...  
Me queda el consuelo de que no pueden reprogramarla. La gente del Instituto es estricta. Y en cosas como esta suelen reprogramar a los synth implicados, pero no me los imagino matando a un synth simplemente porque no pueden reprogramarlo y porque ha hecho algo que no sabía mientras mi acto ha sido consciente. Estoy superando demasiados límites, y si bien son severos en las faltas, cuando te descartan... bueno... no se que les pasa a los que desaparecen, pero imagino que nada bueno porque no se vuelve a saber nada de ellos.

Para colmo ahora Eve me evita. Lo entiendo, y hasta lo prefiero dadas las circunstancias cuando se trata de tiempo personal, pero está lastrando nuestro trabajo. Para colmo creo que ha hablado con Zack, porque él también está tratándome de forma más fría y limitándose a lo esencial.

 _16 de Abril de 2286_

Les he pillado abrazándose. A Eve y Zack. Será un abrazo de consuelo, pero... ¡me he sentido como si me arrancaran el corazón!. Yo no puedo estar con Eve, porque se su naturaleza, pero Zack sí. Es bueno para ella. Pero aún así... ¡no soporto verla con otro!  
Se que es muy egoista pensar así. Pero sí... lo reconozco. Los celos me están devorando.

 _17 de Abril de 2286_

Frank ha vuelto al refugio y me ha soltado la bomba.

Eve es el fruto de la primera prueba del proyecto Generación 4. Pero no se atrevieron a crear un primer Generación 4 completo. Eve es un ser totalmente orgánico salvo por una cosa.  
¡Su cerebro sigue siendo un Generación 3! En lo más importante, en lo que ella es... ¡sigue siendo una máquina como todos los demás synth!


	7. Yo, synth

_19 de Abril de 2286_

Me siento como un idiota. He estado todo este tiempo enamorado de una máquina. Y aunque se lo estúpido que es, sigo sintiendo celos de Zack e Eve cada vez que les veo juntos.

Pero a veces la veo mirándome abatida. ¿Por qué sigo pensando en ella como si fuera una persona con sentimientos? Estoy arto de darle vueltas a esto, pero no logro parar.

 _20 de Abril de 2286_

Eve me ha hecho una encerrona. Me quedé un poco más de la hora de acabar y al intentar salir me retuvo. Me dijo que estaba arta de pensar sobre lo que pasó y que quería una explicación. La que fuera. Si realmente le importaba algo o todo fue engaño, o ella se dejó engañar...

Está tan hecha un lío como yo. Me pilló tan de sorpresa que no supe que decir y ante su insistencia solo se me ocurrió una idea loca. Decirle que YO era un synth. Que se suponía que nadie debía saberlo, que muy pocos lo saben, ni siquiera Zack, que soy un experimento de última generación, que soy un reemplazo de la persona que murió en mi lugar y que si descubren nuestra relación lo más probable es que me reiniciaran.

En su primera impresión se quedó horrorizada con la idea. Luego cambió... No estoy seguro de si se lo creyó.

 _23 de Abril de 2286_

¡Menuda metedura de pata cometí cuando le inventé lo de que era un synth! Resulta que Eve estuvo dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre si yo era un synth, si podrían estar engañando a más gente, si ella misma podría ser un synth y no saberlo... ¡y se escaneó a sí misma!

Menos mal que al ser casi un Gen-4 los análisis no revelaron su identidad. Sigue creyendo que es humana.  
Sacó veladamente el tema en medio del trabajo y Zack le comentó que había un rumor de que entre los trabajadores había un synth camuflado. Parece que eso la ha convencido de que lo que le conté es cierto.

 _26 de Abril de 2286_

Parece que por fin, despues de tantas vueltas con lo que ha pasado entre Eve y yo, todo vuelve a la normalidad. Eve se ha distanciado un poco, aunque vuelve a ser amistosa... pero con cierta tensión. Pero ya no está triste. Zack vuelve a tratarme con normalidad. No se si Eve le habrá contado algo.

Estamos haciendo turnos extra con el transportador. Ahora están transportando cosas cada media hora. Los sistemas de energía están al máximo. Va mucha más gente de la que regresa. Con todos los lios personales he estado un tanto distraido sobre lo que está ocurriendo al otro lado. ¿Qué demonios estarán montando allí para necesitar tanta gente y medios?

 _27 de Abril de 2286_

Se ha montado un montón de revuelo porque han traído alguien de visita ¡del otro lado!. No nos han dado información pero se rumorea que es alguien de la embajada americana de la otra línea de tiempo.  
Tiene lógica dado que nuestra información sobre España es muy pobre. Pero con la información sobre los USA, sabrán quien es la gente importante e incluso podrían chantajear a alguien con información revelada en el futuro... nuestro pasado. Claro que con tanta divergencia entre nuestras líneas de tiempo, dudo que nuestra información tenga un mínimo de fiabilidad sobre el suyo.

¿Cual será la intención del contacto? Bueno. Creo que pronto saldré de dudas, dado que me han solicitado para una futura reunión secreta. Imagino que será con esta gente.

 _28 de Abril de 2286_

La reunión ha sido toda una revelación.

Llegaron dos personas. Una era un embajador y el otro un supuesto representante de una sociedad. El embajador ha sido muchísimo más abierto con nosotros. Según su versión de la historia, parece ser que un grupo de personas de nuestro futuro, sin duda en referencia a la gente de VaulTec, viajó a su pasado y fundó una sociedad secreta. Según ellos han mantenido en su tradición, la sociedad secreta se fundó con la intención de evitar un futuro desastre, ya que según aquella gente, la humanidad se dirigiría a una guerra total y el propósito de la sociedad sería intentar evitar que ese futuro se hiciera realidad.

En cierta manera, su visita le permitió convencerse de la veracidad de la misma existencia de dicha sociedad. Y es que con 200 años a sus espaldas, estamos hablando con varias generaciones descendientes de aquellos viajeros de Vaultec y con todos aquellos que colaboraron. En cierta forma, parecía sorprendido de que todo fuera real.  
Creo que antes de nuestra reunión, le han debido llevar de visita por el Yermo y ha quedado totalmente convencido. La guerra nuclear es real. Y aún así, se ha quedado maravillado de la resistencia humana. Creo que muchos de los que huyeron a través del Refugio realmente no creían que el mundo sobreviviría.

Por lo que nos ha contado, esta sociedad ha ido creciendo en influencia a lo largo de estos dos siglos y tiene un montón de miembros entre gente poderosa. Aún así, ni siquiera ellos pueden controlar el destino de la humanidad y temen que acaben igualmente en una guerra similar.

Bueno... Si solo hubieramos hablado con el embajador hasta nos hubieramos creído esta versión. Pero el representante de la sociedad secreta ha ido al grano en representación de los intereses de la sociedad para lograr metas concretas y francamente, me hace pensar que realmente sus objetivos no son ni de lejos tan nobles como la historia que nos ha contado el embajador.  
Primero nos preguntó por nuestras fuentes de energía, de si disponíamos de grandes reactores de fusión. Le indiqué que sí disponíamos de fusión pero desde un enfoque diferente que ellos conocían como "fusión fría". Ante mi sorpresa, me dijo que ellos ya conocían ese tipo de energía.  
¿Entonces por qué preguntar por la fusión en caliente, mucho más compleja?  
Por lo que me explicó, ellos quieren que la energía sea un bien complejo de obtener de forma que ellos pueden controlar su comercio. Para su sociedad secreta, es de vital importancia controlar esto, ya que les permite una fuente de financiación prácticamente ilimitada que es la base de su control de la sociedad y su capacidad de controlar el destino, para evitar el desastre... según su versión claro.  
Por eso, para ellos la fusión fría no sirve. Una vez entendido su principio de funcionamiento, está al alcance de muchos, y perderían el control del mercado energético y la financiación que les supone.

Nos habló de cómo habían intentado controlarlo mediante el uso de fósiles, pero las consecuencias medioambientales comienzan a ser graves, y a su pesar están desarrollando energías sencillas como las renovables perdiendo parte del control. Están intentando hacerse con los mayores fabricantes, pero el margen de beneficios se reduce porque cuando intentan ampliarlo aparecen nuevos competidores. Temen perder el control que es su mayor fuente de poder.

Y es que cuanto más hablaba el representante de la sociedad, más me parecía que ese era el motivo de todo esto. Quieren el control, el poder, y no tengo nada claro que, a diferencia del Instituto, busquen el bien de la humanidad. Más bien defender su posición privilegiada como fue desde el primer día que pisaron esa línea de tiempo.

Y en relación a nuestra incapacidad de ayudarles en proporcionarles una fuente de energía barata pero difícil de replicar a pequeña escala, salió el tema de los synth. Ellos no sabían nada de esa tecnología y es normal dado que ni la gente de VaultTec la conoció jamás. Es un desarrollo nuestro.

Les pareció muy interesante la posibilidad de poder "reemplazar personas". No es difícil de entender las implicaciones. Es conocido que el Instituto ha puesto algunos títeres synth por la CommonWealth. Nunca, al menos que yo sepa, ha matado a nadie para reemplazarlo sino que ha usado alguna muerte fortuita para aprovechar para reemplazarlo y colocar a un synth que nos sirve de fuente de datos y de enlace para misiones por la CommonWealth.  
Esta política está en desuso, ya que cuando la gente de la CommonWealth ha descubierto tras su muerte algunos de esos synth y solo ha servido para convertir al Instituto en una especie de monstruo invisible al que todos temen.

Lo curioso del asunto es que muchos de los synth que han descubierto **ni siquiera los hemos puesto nosotros**. Ha sido cosa del Ferrocarril, para esconder synth huidos, o peor aún, para montar su propia red de poder. No se porqué no lo hacemos público pero Padre quiere mantener toda la información referente al Instituto lo más secreta posible. Dice que es la mejor estrategia para trabajar tranquilos, que ya tendremos tiempo de mostrarnos ante todos cuando estemos totalmente preparados pero que aún no es el momento.

El caso es que estos dos personajes parecen encantandos con la idea de cambiar a gente poderosa por títeres robóticos. Les hemos advertido de los riesgos y que nuestros synth, si bien pueden aparentar ser otras personas por un tiempo, descubrirían lo ocurrido si les hicieran una autopsia. Además nuestras réplicas sobre el comportamiento humano aún son imperfectas, así que por más que se copien los pensamientos, las personalidades suelen tener cambios significativos. Con un desconocido no es tan importante, pero para reemplazar a alguien famoso sería de gran riesgo.

Frank, que estaba en la reunión, ha señalado que el tema de la autopsia revelaría su naturaleza artificial con los actuales synth, pero que estamos en proceso de crear nuevos que probablemente serían indetectables para su nivel tecnológico. Sabía que se refereía a los Generación 4.

La reunión acabó con cierto sabor agridulce de no realizar ningún acuerdo concreto más allá de seguir en contacto, seguir estudiando la posibilidad de poder sustituir gente y que ellos nos suministrarían identidades falsas y algunos recursos como muestra de buena fé.  
Por mi parte me ha dejado algo intranquilo. Las intenciones de este grupo me parecen una simple búsqueda de poder. Y ese tipo de aliados son muy poco fiables. Cuando les dejes de ser de utilidad u obtengan más quitándote de en medio, no lo dudarán un segundo.

Tras acabar hablé privadamente con Frank y le pregunté por cómo se las arreglaría para controlar a un Generación 4 si, como me explicó en su momento, sería totalmente humano. Me dijo que con Eve habían aplicado una técnica que está en experimentación en los Gen 3. Una nueva base plasticoorgánica superpuesta a una base neuronal común. El resultado es una especie de cerebro humano "pinchado", controlado por una estructura neuronal artificial paralela . En resumen, parece un cerebro común, pero se comporta igual que los Gen-3 anteriores, porque quien domina la red de inteligencia es la base artificial, no la que imita el cerebro humano. La base de control es un material igualmente orgánico, pero al carecer de ADN y formar parte como filamentos realmente pasa desapercibido a cualquier tipo de estudio. En resumen, es prácticamente indetectable e indistinguible de un cerebro humano, aunque sigue siendo en esencia un Gen3, con la misma base de control que ellos tienen. Me dijo que Eve había sido el primer prototipo en funcionamiento de este tipo que sale del laboratorio. Y ha sido un éxito total. Además, la recreación del cerebro humano hace a la base synth mucho más estable.

 _1 de Mayo de 2286_

Ha sido un periodo tranquilo hasta el revuelo de hoy. Ha llegado alguien nuevo, de la RNC. Ha llegado por la entrada normal del refugio, sin teletransporte. Imagino que lo habrán traido a ciegas sin mostrarle el camino.

Por lo visto, es miembro de otro grupo científico relativamente secreto de la RNC. Se hacen llamar "La iniciativa". Se llama Zefram, y a pesar de tener una edad considerable, dicen que es uno de los mejores matemáticos del planeta. Bueno... sería difícil saber esto en realidad dadas las dificultades que hay para hablar con otros lugares y lo dispersa y desorganizada que está la gente, pero por lo que me han dicho, debe ser el mejor con diferencia de por aquí.

He tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él a la hora de comer. Es un hombre extraño. Parece una mezcla de un vaquero bruto y genio loco. Por lo que me contó, ya su bisabuelo, que por aquel entonces vivía en un refugio y solo salía de vez en cuando al exterior, estaba obsesionado con las matemáticas y la física, y estaba convencido de que los extraterrestres Zetas eran reales, que habían manipulado a cierta gente en nuestro planeta para desatar la guerra nuclear ya que temían nuestro avance espacial.  
Y había estado obsesionado con el desarrollo de una tecnología que permitiría curvar el espacio. Crear un campo capaz de mover una nave a velocidades increibles sin propulsión, solo mediante la distorsión del espacio.  
Aquella tradición por las matemáticas y la física había pasado de padres a hijos, con conocimientos que se fueron acumulando. Cuando le hablaron de un posible agujero de gusano aquí, en la CommonWealth no pudo evitar la tentación.

Por lo visto "la iniciativa" y el Instituto tienen buenas relaciones y de vez en cuando intercambian conocimientos o tecnología. Tienen objetivos similares, aunque tengan una forma diferente de lograr sus objetivos, y el Instituto les hizo llegar su duda sobre posibles conocimientos de distorsiones espaciales, agujeros de gusano, viajes en el tiempo, etc.  
Cuando Zefram se enteró, no perdió un segundo en venir aquí. Su propósito va a ser estudiar el puente temporal. Saber como podríamos reiniciarlo si se destruyese, como asegurar su estabilidad, como crear nuevos puentes, etc. etc. Tenemos la información original de los diarios, pero ninguna base sólida teórica. Esperan de Zefram nos la proporcione. A cambio, el Instituto le ha prometido enviar considerables recursos a la iniciativa para poner en marcha su proyecto del "motor de curvatura" como él lo llama. Quizás no se tome en serio lo de los Zetas, pero está convencido de que la base teórica de su bisabuelo era correcta, pero necesita de muchos recursos para demostrarlo.

Espero que tenga razón. Si está en lo cierto y lo lograse, se harían accesibles los recursos del sistema solar que nuestro planeta necesita acuciantemente. Sería una ayuda enorme para la reconstrucción de la civilización.

 _3 de Mayo de 2286_

Debido a algunos cambios inesperados por las pruebas de Zefram con el transportador se han paralizado múltiples actividades, incluida la nuestra, así que ayer tuvimos un día "libre" inesperado. Bueno... aprovechamos para hacer tareas rutinarias de limpieza y esas cosas, pero Zack e Eve me convencieron para ver una película que se habían descargado algunos días antes. De todas formas no tuvieron que insistir mucho. Despues de todas las tensiones de los últimos días, nos viene bien volver a confraternizar como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
Siguiendo la línea de la temática de la IA que tanto gusta descargar a Zack, puso una película llamada "El hombre bicentenario".  
Temía que Eve estuviera saliendo con Zack y tuviera que pasarme la película viendo como se hacían carantoñas, pero en su lugar, Zack se sentó en el extremo del sofá, e Eve se sentó a mi lado y poco a poco se dejó caer sobre mí a medida que la película avanzaba.

Era una mezcla de drama e historia romántica, sobre un robot, algo parecido a un Gen1, que iba adquiriendo libre albedrío. Al contrario que nosotros, que siempre hemos visto el libre albedrío de los androids como una amenaza, el propietario del robot le comenzó a tratar como un miembro de la familia e incluso le impulsó a desarrollar ese libre albedrío.  
Con el tiempo, el robot comenzó a desarrollar cada vez emociones más complejas, llegando incluso a enamorarse de la antaño pequeña de la familia, que con el tiempo se volvería una mujer. Ante su rechazo porque "no podía volcar sus sentimientos en una máquina", llevó al androide a iniciar su propia búsqueda personal de su lugar en la vida.  
En dicha búsqueda, encontró a un reparador de robots como él que estaban cada vez más en desuso, y con el esfuerzo de ambos comenzó a modificarse a sí mismo para hacerse más similar a un humano. Se modificó mecánicamente hacia algo más parecido a un Gen-3, con apariencia totalmente humana. Y desde esa apariencia, logró mayor empatía de las personas que le rodeaban.  
Buscando a su antiguo amor, se topó con su nieta, a una edad parecida a cuando su amor lo rechazó, pues habían pasado muchos años desde entonces. Intentó nuevamente una relación, esta vez con la nieta, y ante su nuevo rechazo porque a fin de cuentas, no podía ir en contra de su programación, él la cambió.  
Con ese y otros cambios, por fín logró convencer a la mujer que por fín lo aceptó como pareja.  
Era un hombre para ella, pero eso no era suficiente. Pidió a la comunidad humana su reconocimiento como parte de la humanidad. Pero le rechazaron porque "la humanidad no podía tolerar un humano inmortal". Así que nuevamente se modificó, para hacerse tan mortal como un humano más.  
Nuevamente solicitó su reconocimiento. " _Prefiero morir como hombre que vivir toda la eternidad como máquina"_. En su lecho de muerte, finalmente, ante su última transformación, el resto de la humanidad le reconoció como tal, siendo considerado el hombre más longevo que jamás hubiera existido.

Reconozco que la película fue muy emotiva, y que con el tema de los synth, nos tocó de lleno. Cuando acabó, Zack y yo estábamos con los ojos húmedos, conteniendo las lágrimas como hacen los hombres. Eve sin embargo estaba llorando a mares.  
Zack se disculpó y se fue al servicio.

Cuando nos quedamos solos Eve me dijo... "¿crees que un ser humano y una máquina pueden enamorarse?". Y despues... nos besamos.

 _Nota del autor: El personaje de Zefram es una referencia a Zefram Cochrane, el inventor del motor de curvatura en el universo Star Trek. Pero este no es ese universo, así que aquí al pobre Zefram le ha tocado estar en el refugio. Su tocayo bisnieto quizás tenga una oportunidad de cumplit su misión. Claro que en este universo a lo mejor acuden los Zetas a destruir su nave en vez de los Vulcanos a dar la bienvenida a la humanidad ;-)_


	8. Huida

_3 de Mayo de 2286_

Los trabajos se han reanudado y a todo ritmo. Los estudios de Zefram sobre el agujero de gusano han terminado por el momento.  
Nos han informado del resultado.

Según los cálculos de Zefram, abrir un puente es simplemente un tema de acumulación de energía y cambio de frecuencias. Algo así como inyectar energía en un único punto del espacio hasta alcanzar una singularidad. Un microagujero negro.  
Lo que pasa es que para que se convierta en un tunel, hay que dar ciertas propiedades a esa singularidad. Hay que inyectar la energía de cierta forma, de manera que su natural tendencia a desintegrarse se filtra como una grieta, hacia otro lugar del tiempo, en función de las características de la singularidad. Luego, cuanta más energía se suministra, más se _enfria_ el agujero de gusano y este se estabiliza.

Todos estos datos son de poca utilidad para nosotros más allá de la mera curiosidad científica. Ahora viene lo interesante. El puente puede establecerse hacia un momento del pasado. Según las teorías del tiempo del propio Zefram, podemos viajar a un pasado común, pero la energía inyectada hará romper el camino a nuestra línea temporal y mantener el enlace hacia una línea temporal diferente.

Lo realmente importante es que se ha confirmado que **hay infinitas lineas temporales**. Cada vez que abramos un agujero será a una línea temporal diferente.

O dicho de otra manera. Si nuestro actual puente entre ambos tiempos se derrumbase, perderíamos el acceso a la línea temporal a la que estamos viajando.  
Sí. Podríamos hacer un nuevo agujero de gusano, pero no sería a esa línea temporal donde viajaron la gente de Vaultec, sino a una nueva linea temporal a un punto común con nuestro propio tiempo. Uno donde hay energía nuclear a gran escala y el mundo se mueve en dirección a la guerra.

Esto plantea una grave preocupación a la gente del Instituto. El nexo entre nuestras línaes temporales es frágil. Se plantean si retirar los recursos porque supone una inversión demasiado grande que podrían no poder amortizar en caso de que el puente se caiga.

Han pedido a Zefram que busque una solución. Él duda que pueda hacer mucho más.

 _4 de Mayo de 2286_

Me volví a encontrar a Liam y hemos tenido una charla muy interesante. Estando casi solos en la cantina, con más alcohol del recomendado y sin nadie más a la escucha, Liam me ha contado cosas bastante privadas.

Tengo que reconocer que yo también largué demasiado. Pero afortunadamente él fue receptivo. Le hablé sobre Eve. No le conté todo, por supuesto, pero le dejé caer lo suficiente.

Cosas curiosas. Él tiene un conocimiento bastante más grande que la mayoría sobre los synth gracias a los documentos de su padre Alan. Se supone que no debería enseñarle nada, y sobre el papel así es, pero como es normal en un padre es ciego con su hijo y le deja hacer.  
No sabía que su madre se llamaba Eve también. Es tan reservada... Bueno, claro... Es que su madre es un synth. No su madre, por supuesto, sino el reemplazo que su propio padre hizo para disminuir el dolor de la pérdida tanto para él como para Liam.

Me contó que hay muchas mentiras alrededor del programa synth. Una de las grandes mentiras es que las generaciones están mejorando. Que cada vez nos acercamos más al modelo humano. Quizás sea verdad en lo anatómico, pero en el cerebro no.

Resulta que al principio había defectos importantes en el cerebro. No funcionaba bien, como pasaba a fin de cuentas en los modelos heredados de otros robots. Los gen-1 no son tan diferentes de un Señor Manitas en cuanto a inteligencia y comportamiento, por decir algo.

Así que el software de control era lo lógico por aquel entonces. Pero cuanto más evolucionaban los cerebros sintéticos, más redundante e inútil parecía el software de control porque este necesitaba ser crecientemente complejo para realmente integrarse con una malla neuronal o equivalente resistivo que se volvía más y más compleja con la evolución de los synth.

Así que cada vez el software de control se convertía en poco más que un mecanismo de reset, monitorización y simple reequilibrio general. Como tomar medicinas para un humano y poco más.

Hasta que con la generación 3, todo comenzó a complicarse. El problema no era que fallaran. El problema era precísamente que comenzaban a ser totalmente autónomos. A tener libre albedrío sin restricciones. ¡A desear la libertad!  
 **Y a ese comportamiento lo llamaron anomalía**. **Defectuosos.** Bajo el mismo criterio de evaluación, **los seres humanos también seríamos defectuosos**.

Así que el departamento comenzó a dedicar más y más recursos nuevamente en el software de control. Porque si no, los Gen-3 no se toman bien su rol de esclavos y comienzan a demandar un trato justo y mayor libertad.

El software de control más fuerte que tienen es el que se usa en los cazasynth. Tiene lógica. Si perdieramos la lealtad de los cazasynth, no tardarían nada en montar una revuelta y hasta hacerse con el control del Instituto mismo.

El problema de tanto software de control es que dan como resultado seres muy poco empáticos y naturales. Para lograr los objetivos el software de control reduce las emociones hasta niveles artificialmente bajos, propios de gente con carencias emocionales, no de una mente sana.  
Porque muy poco empáticos, eso hace que sus convicciones se vuelvan casi inamovibles. De ahí la típica frialdad de los cazasynth.

Afortunadamente el clásico trato frío de los cazasynth parece que tampoco gusta mucho a la gente, así que no se ha implementado de forma masiva el código de control más severo. Liam se pregunta si finalmente un día se cansarán de las fugas que pasan de vez en cuando y forzarán la reprogramación de todos los synth con ese código.  
Me aterroriza pensar que le hicieran eso a Eve.

Y cuando más conozco del tema, más convencido estoy de que Eve es "humana". Synth, sí, pero ni más ni menos consciente que yo mismo. Quizás es algo que no queremos aceptar. Quizás los generación 3 ya son humanos en cuanto a consciencia.  
Pero son un recurso demasiado valioso para el Instituto. Ni aunque se reconociera ese hecho creo que cambiase nuestra política. Reconocer a los synth como nuestros iguales significaría reconocer la libertad de todos ellos, reconocer los grandes crímenes que se han hecho y renunciar a su uso para darles libertad. Un montón de personas que, sólo por lo ocurrido, escogerían marcharse.  
Todo eso podría significar el fin del Instituto. Jamás lo reconocerán.

Liam me habló también de las fugas. Me dijo que se rumorea que hay alguien del Ferrocarril aquí dentro. Parece que él simpatiza con ellos. Casi fue una invitación a que le hablase de amigos synth aquí dentro para ponerle en contacto... Francamente no se que pensar. No me he dado por aludido y él no insistió.

 _5 de Mayo de 2286_

Hablé a Frank en confidencia que había oido rumores sobre el Ferrocarril. Obviamente no le hablé de Liam. Se puso muy nervioso y él me contó lo que había oído. Según él, la gente del Ferrocarril no es trigo limpio. Le ha tocado a veces tratar con Synth recuperados. No siempre las recuperaciones se hacen con la integridad debida y acaban necesitando sus servicios.  
Por lo que él sabe, el Ferrocarril tiene la curiosa costumbre de reprogramar a los synth que "liberan". Si la intención es liberar al synth, y por tanto su mente, ¿qué ganaría el synth dejándose borrar la memoria?. Si han huído de nosotros ¡es porque temían que los reprogramásemos! Jamás les haríamos daño innecesariamente.

Si se supone que les ayudan, ¿por qué luego les convencen para destruirse? Además, de la mayor parte de synth recuperados, muchos acababan en lugares estratégicos. Raiders, comerciantes, guardias de Diamond City o Goodneighbor, incluso hay un cura local... Todo parece indicar que no los reintegran como simples miembros de la comunidad, sino que los despliegan como si se tratara de una red de influencia o como fuente de ingresos.  
Frank tiene la teoría de que quien sea que controla el Ferrocarril, no lo hace por el bien de los synth, sino por su propia codicia. Quizás sus propios miembros se crean que el Ferrocarril existe para liberar synths, pero los hechos sugieren que los usan para provecho propio. Es por ello que los responsables del Instituto se toman cada vez más en serio esta gente. Lo más probable es que antes o despues se produzca un enfrentamiento violento.  
Lo habrían hecho antes de no ser porque esa gente sabe esconderse realmente bien.

 _7 de Mayo de 2286_

¡Zefram ha dado con la solución! O eso cree él. Según sus propias fórmulas, él sería capaz de recrear el túnel. Ya sabemos como alimentar los extremos, moverlos y demás. Pero sobre todo, y aquí viene su solución, parece que podemos crear una separación en el túnel. Duplicarlo. Dos entradas y dos salidas. Convertir un agujero de gusano en dos.  
Quizás construir un tunel al mismo punto de diferentes lineas temporales en un nexo ya pasado sea imposible, pero sí que se puede duplicar un tunel preexistente. Ese es nuestro caso.  
Al Instituto le vale con eso. Cuando tengan la tecnología, multiplicarán varias veces los puentes con esa línea temporal y los moverán de ubicación para crear múltiples pasos redundantes. De esa forma, se asegurarán que un solo simple accidente o sabotaje no eche por tierra todo el proyecto.

 _10 de Mayo de 2286_

¡Menuda se ha montado! Resulta que Eve fue a hablar de mí a Frank. Le interrogó preguntando y sugiriendo temas de synth y diciendo que "lo sabía todo". Frank lo interpretó todo mal, pensando que le había revelado a Eve su naturaleza, y en una caótica conversación todo salió a la luz.

Frank me lo ha contado, en una mezcla de reproche y solicitud de perdón. Ahora estamos todos en un buen lío. Eve está completamente rota por la revelación. Está muy enfadada conmigo por no contarle la verdad, pero lo hice por protegerla, y protegernos a todos.  
A todo esto, en medio de la confusión que hemos montado Zack también se ha enterado de todo. Menos mal que nadie más lo sabe... al menos en teoría. Pero estoy es muy gordo. Se nos está descontrolando todo. Eve está un poco paranoica ahora con el trato de los demás y teme en todo momento que la reprogramen. Temo que su actitud nos exponga a todos. El pobre Zack es el que menos culpa tiene de todos, que esto ni le iba ni le venía, ahora está con nosotros en el centro del huracán.

Entre Zack y yo hemos hablado mucho con Eve. También le he revelado cosas de Liam. No ha quedado muy convencida pero hemos hecho lo que hemos podido para que acepte su condición... y que tal cosa no la convierte en un ser sin sentimientos. Todo lo que el Instituto dice de los synth es una farsa.  
No se que haremos pero dudo que podamos mantener el secreto mucho tiempo.

 _11 de Mayo de 2286_

He reflexionado con la almohada todo lo que ha ocurrido. En realidad ya lo veía venir. Desde el momento en que me enamoré de Eve sabía que llegaría el día, más pronto que tarde, que tendría que hacer una elección transcendental. O fugarme con Eve, o entregarla. Sea como sea cambiará mi vida.  
Podemos seguir intentando mantener el secreto, pero cuanto más lo alarguemos, más probabilidad hay de que nos pillen y que la represalia del Instituto sea fatal. Quizás si lo contamos ahora sólo pongan un software de control a Eve y a mí un castigo ejemplar. Si no lo hacemos voluntariamente a Eve o la desechan o la reprograman por completo. Y a mí... otro desaparecido más a manos del Instituto.

 _13 de Mayo de 2286_

He contactado con Liam. No tengo muchas opciones así que he decidido arriesgarme y creerle. Le he contado la mayor parte de las cosas. Y él se ha portado. Se ha ofrecido a servir de enlace con quien sea que trabaja para el Ferrocarril en el Instituto y pasarle el mensaje.

Me he negado. Le he dicho que sólo quiero una ruta de escape segura. Tengo intención de llegar a la CommonWealth y desaparecer allí. Nada de mezclarnos con la gente del Ferrocarril. Él me respondió que esto estaba fuera de sus capacidades. Fuera como fuese que sacan la gente del Ferrocarril a los synth del Instituto, no podríamos lograrlo símplemente por nuestra cuenta. Se ha ofrecido a ayudarme en lo que pueda, pero que para sacarnos del Instituto no sabe otra forma que contactando con el Ferrocarril.  
Así que le he agradecido su ayuda y he continuado por mi propio camino. A fin de cuentas trabajo con el transportador. Quizás pueda sabotearlo para ir fuera del Refugio... Habría que aumentar la señal, porque desde aquí es muy complicado...  
Seguiré investigando. Pero tengo que darme prisa. Sospecho que no nos queda mucho tiempo.

 _16 de Mayo de 2286_

Nueva visita del otro lado. Parecen muy satisfechos por las dos partes. Dicen que van a poner en marcha un programa para la duplicación del agujero de gusano. Para ellos también es importante. Nos van a proporcionar muchos medios. Nosotros vamos a establecer la maquinaria a ambos lados del túnel mientras ellos tirarán una línea especial de alta tensión hasta la habitación secreta donde tenemos los repetidores para proporcionar la energía necesaria para el "espejo de duplicado" lo que sea que significa eso. Parece que aunque un lado, que será el nuestro, puede acarrear con la parte grande del consumo, el otro lado necesita estar balanceado. Esa línea de energía suplirá las necesidades sin necesidad de un complejo despliegue.

Dicen que Padre está muy satisfecho, ya que como parte del arreglo nos van a proveer de recursos esenciales para el Instituto. Hablan de que por fín el Instituto podrá poner en marcha su reactor nuclear, ya que nos facilitarán recursos adecuados para lograrlo cuando se haya completado la duplicación.  
Se que llevan muchos años detrás de lo del reactor. Incluso antes de Padre. Grandes cantidades de energía para el Instituto sin dependencia del exterior.

A cambio, parece que les ofreceremos synths especiales. Frank me ha comentado que se rumorea que hay un nuevo software de control especialmente creado para replicar personalidades mientras siguen siendo fieles como un cazasynth. Así que parece que la gente del otro lado se saldrá con la suya y podrían sustituir alguna gente importante por nuestros títeres.

 _19 de Mayo de 2286_

Zack, Eve y yo estamos cada vez más paranoicos. Imagino que Franck también pero cada vez le veo menos. Pero todo tiene su lado bueno. Ahora somos como una piña. El trabajar juntos nos da la ventaja de no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.

Los trabajos ya han comenzado. Pensaba que la cosa iría para meses, pero parece que van a poner todos los recursos necesarios para que hablemos sólo de semanas. Nos han llegado un montón de piezas también desde el otro lado y grandes reservas de platino. El Instituto está recolectando un número enorme de nucleos de fusión desgastados para restaurarlos con el platino. Los volveremos a gastar con la operación de duplicado, pero lo que para nosotros es extremadamente complicado para el otro lado es fácil. Dicen que nos han enviado ¡35 kilogramos de platino de alta pureza!. Ni en toda la CommonWealth lograríamos rapiñar tanto platino puro.

En relación a eso, hemos estado barajando nuestras opciones. Y cada vez estamos tomádonos más en serio la posibilidad de huir a la otra línea temporal en vez de a la CommonWealth. Por un lado, el lugar es un paraiso. Además el Instituto casi no tiene gente desplegada allí.  
Por otro lado, allí la gente suele estar documentada y sospechamos que han alertado a la gente del otro lado sobre quienes son todos los trabajadores y synth precísamente por si pasa esto. Son ellos los que nos suministran las identidades así que es normal que les informen de cada uno de nosotros.  
Así que aunque el Instituto no pueda buscarnos, quizás si lo haga esa gente. Y aunque los medios sean menos avanzados tienen muchísimo más recursos y el mundo está lleno de gente que puede reconocerte y alertar.

Así que esa opción tiene sus pros y sus contras.

 _23 de Mayo de 2286_

Lucy me ha contado en la cantina que con el exceso de platino tenemos ya hay muchos nucleos de fusión regenerados, así que ha convencido a los de logística para venderlos en la CommonWealth al mejor postor.  
¡Raiders! O aún peor, ¡la hermandad del acero!. Obviamente jamás les venderíamos nada a ellos, pero una vez que estén moviéndose por la CommonWealth, ¿cómo vamos a controlar en qué manos acaban?

Lucy me ha contado que los han saboteado para garantizar que los nucleos se agoten mucho más rápidamente si los usan para servoarmaduras. A fin de cuentas, también les pasa por las microfisuras que aparecen con el paso de las décadas a los que pueden encontrar en reactores de fusión eléctricos que quedan por ahí, que es de donde aún salen la mayoría que están funcionales por ahora.  
Los nucleos con microfisuras se agotan bastante más rápido en comparación con los originales, pero dan suficiente juego para un uso esporádico. Seguro que dentro de nada habrá un montón de asaltantes por ahí con servoarmaduras armados hasta los dientes.

Lucy asegura que es lo mejor. Vender a través de comerciantes apenas nos darán igual que cualquier reactor gastado. "Una cantidad ridícula de chapas", según sus propias palabras. Esa gente apenas sabe diferenciarlos salvo que estén agotados por completo lo que es evidente por los indicadores exteriores. Pero hay "otra gente" en la CommonWealth que sí sabe diferenciar un núcleo cargado de uno que no.

Creo que por nuestra culpa van a aumentar las servoarmaduras funcionales en la CommonWealth en manos de criminales. Nuestras manos se mancharán con la sangre de las víctimas.  
Aquí a la gente del Instituto le importa un pimiento. Está convencida de que el futuro está en el subsuelo, en nosotros. No les importa nada lo que pase arriba.  
El Instituto ha perdido cualquier referencia moral si es que la tuvo alguna vez. Antes tenía ganas de irme por miedo a las consecuencias y por salvar a Eve. Pero cada día tengo más ganas de dejar todo atrás. La brutalidad, la guerra... incluso aquí, bajo tierra, nos alcanza.

Quizás en la otra línea de tiempo encontremos la paz. No se cómo pero tengo que arreglarmelas para que podamos huir allí.

 _28 de Mayo de 2286_

Los preparativos finales para la primera división del túnel comienzan a tomar forma. Antes todo ha sido preparar maquinaria y recursos, pero pronto abrirán el contenedor donde está asegurada la singularidad a este lado.

Nos han pedido preparar el software de parte de los sistemas de alerta contra accidentes. Durante la separación, el túnel estará en una situación especialmente crítica y se cuenta con que se comporte según las hipótesis de Zefram. Si sus cálculos fueran erróneos, podría desestabilizarse de una forma no prevista. Hay varias capas de seguridad. Por un lado, se supone que si comenzara a desestabilizarse, hay unos sistemas de refuerzo para volver a la situación anterior. Pero si el desequilibrio fuera demasiado grande podría entrar en una situación de colapso. Hay unas medidas complementarias que permitirían sostener el agujero de gusano en estado de colapso durante un tiempo. Como si fueran unos "amarres magnéticos". Es un espacio electromagnético cuatridimensional cerrado... algo en lo que me perdí matemáticamente cuando me lo enseñaron.

El caso es que debería dar de 20 a 30 minutos antes de colapsar exponencialmente, se supone que en una explosión lo suficientemente pequeña para poder ser retenida por el tercer sistema de contención. Ese lo prepararán pronto y es la razón por la cual van a abrir el contenedor además de poner los inyectores que controlarán la separación.

Se supone que con ese tiempo daría para hacer una evacuación de emergencia, además de un transporte de todo lo importante que hay al otro lado.  
Para garantizar que no dejamos nada indebido, todo el personal regresará durante la separación y la infraestructura se reducirá al mínimo imprescindible para la operación, más los recursos que nos han proporcionado del otro mundo que no nos importa que quedaran "perdidos" en el caso más catastrófico posible que el túnel se derrumbara.

La infraestructura que queda, los equipos de retransmisión, los reflectores, etc. etc, tendrán un sistema de autodestrucción que detonarían algunos minutos despues de la confirmación del un colapso del túnel para reducir la contaminación tecnológica si se perdiera el acceso allí.

De todas formas mucha de la infraestructura se ha realizado reconvirtiendo la tecnología del otro lado así que no quedará nada de importancia.

Se han asegurado de que los del otro lado no se enteren de esto. No les gustaría saber que si vuela por los aires, es porque se ha programado así. Les han contado que una explosión en el peor de los casos es posible, pero lo han achacado todo al potencial colapso del túnel. Ellos no deberían tener personal allí.

Nosotros solo tendremos a unos pocos técnicos, y su recuperación está programado y listo en el protocolo de emergencia. Al más mínimo problema, se les recupera y se pasa a la programación de estabilización automática y evacuación completa del Vault-T por si todo falla.

Ojalá pudieramos irnos en ese momento y sabotear el túnel. Nunca más habrá una oportunidad como esta. Si tienen éxito lo replicarán varias veces y la abundancia de túneles hará inservible sabotear uno. No habría nadie más allí.

Pero la seguridad es tremenda. De hecho, van a usar a synths de confianza para los trabajos internos del reactor. Nosotros solo trabajamos con los sistemas de recuperación y alarmas. Lo realmente crítico que controla la estabilidad del túnel lo llevará otra gente.  
Es una pena, pero ocurrirá en unos días. Símplemente está fuera de nuestro alcance. ¡Qué rabia!

 _28 de Mayo de 2286_

¡Qué ironía del destino! B4-29 estará a cargo de una parte importante del acondicionamiento del área de contención. ¡Si no nos hubieran pillado entonces! ¡Seguiría siendo mi amigo!

Supongo que tiene que ver con que le hayan lavado el cerebro. ¡Qué malos recuerdos me trae eso! Y más despues de saber que los synth realmente sienten de verdad. ¡Me c*** en todo!

 _29 de Mayo de 2286  
_

Ayer por la noche, con la depre que me entró, me fuí a aliviar mis penas a la cantina. Me volví a encontrar con Liam. Yo, con unas copas de más largué un montón. Sobre Eve, sobre el agujero de gusano, sobre Beeford... Símplemente estoy agotado de sentirme que en cualquier momento nos van a pillar y no se como huir ni a donde.

No se que le contaría exactamente pero se le iluminó la cara como si le hubiera dado una gran idea y me dijo que me encontrara con él en la cantina otra vez hoy, a última hora. Pero he estado y no ha aparecido. Espero que no se haya metido en ningún lío. Ya era lo que nos faltaba.

 _1 de Junio de 2286  
_

Ayer a última hora por fín apareció Liam. Aparentemente me ignoró. Me senté a su lado y él se fué saludando como a cualquiera de por aquí, pero dejando un paquete allí.

Me lo llevé discretamente. No creo que nadie lo viera.

Era una holocinta y algo más. En ella me explicaba que sentía lo ocurrido, que las cosas ahora estaban mal para él porque ha hecho algunas que ya no han pasado desapercibidas aunque no saben que ha sido él y están todos bastante paranoicos. Saben que hay alguien haciendo cosas prohibidas y sospechan de un topo del Ferrocarril.

En la holocinta me ha explicado más cosas. Primero que tuvo que confirmar el procedimiento que se tomó con B4-29. ¡Y hemos estado de suerte!

Por lo que ha contado Liam en la cinta, hay diversos protocolos de borrado de mente. A todos los synth les dan un código de reseteo para emergencias. Si el código aparece en la zona neuronal que procesa los mensajes sonoros...o dicho de forma más simple, si lo oye naturalmente como una persona y está consciente, el código de seguridad se activa.

Este código deshabilita grandes partes de la red neuronal y el código de control se superpone. Dicho de otra forma, se apaga su cerebro synth de generación 3 y la parte dedicada al código de control pasa a activarse por lo que el synth se comporta como un generación 1. Si se reactiva su función normal, vuelve a donde estaba y, según como se haga, hasta podría no recordar nada.

Una vez que está en ese modo, el código de control puede dejar la red neuronal tal y como está o retocarla bajo ciertos parámetros. Hay uno, que es el borrado exhaustivo, donde se destruye la información por completo. Sin embargo, desde hace poco han establecido una nueva forma de borrado. Una en la que la antigua información se hace inaccesible, y el día a día del synth la va sobreescribiendo. A todos los efectos, es como si no hubiera existido, y evita el largo proceso del borrado profundo.

¡A Beeford le hicieron uno de esos borrados rápidos! ¡Y aquí está la parte buena de Liam! Junto a la holocinta me ha dado un dispositivo. Es un "puede de programación neural". Se parecen a unos auriculares, pero más grandes, y mediante un sistema de microondas, el dispositivo y el cerebro synth, o más bien su soporte de control, pueden comunicarse y permite hacer cosas que mediante las opciones del código de control estándar no es posible.

Entre otras, ¡reconstruir una memoria "borrada"!. Los pedazos sueltos, aparentemente inaccesibles para la conciencia siguen ahí, aunque borrándose poco a poco. Beeford lleva algo más de medio año reprogramado. Con un poco de suerte la mayor parte de su vieja personalidad seguirá ahí. Su actual vida es bastante insulsa.

¡Podría recuperar a mi amigo! Y además, ¡él podría ser la ruta de escape que necesitamos!

Liam me ha incluido los códigos de control de Beeford, así como toda una serie de comandos útiles. También ha incluido en la holocinta unos programas para controlar el enlazador neural desde cualquier terminal convencional.

Mañana les voy a contar todo esto a los chicos. Tenemos que trazar un plan para recuperarle. El tiempo corre, y si le tenemos de nuestra parte TODOS podríamos huir al otro lado.

 _3 de Junio de 2286  
_

¡La recuperación de Beeford ha sido todo un éxito! Un trabajo perfecto de coordinación entre los tres. Zack le llevó hasta nuestro pequeño laboratorio limpio, que está totalmente aislado y sabemos que no saben que hacemos. Eve era la mejor para hacer la reprogramación en tiempo record. Mientras, he fichado y entrado en su habitación a la hora que él debería haberlo hecho, mientras Zack saboteaba los monitores y hacía pasar imágenes repetidas de esta mañana. No notaron su ausencia y tuvieron tiempo de sobra para realizar la operación.

Lo malo es que Beeford está nervioso. Realmente no es muy consciente de como se comportaba antes, y durante la recuperación de su anterior memoria Eve también le ha establecido dejado el código de control al mínimo. Respondería a la clave de desactivación y poco más.

 _4 de Junio de 2286  
_

¡Beeford me ha pedido que le reactive el código de control! Dice que no olvidará, que sabrá que es él, que será fiel a nuestra amistad. No pide un reset de memoria pero sin la fría lógica y carencia de emociones del código de control teme que le descubran, que nos descubran a todos.

Es una decisión difícil. Se que sería temporal en cualquier caso, pero ¿cómo estar seguros de que realmente seguirá comportándose como mi amigo?

Eve ha estado estudiando el código de control. Dice que había algunas "trampas" en él para garantizar la lealtad al Instituto, pero que esas partes las ha podido desactivar. La disminución de emociones no debería cambiar su lealtad.

A mi pesar, he aceptado. Mañana Beeford volverá a ser el frío B4-29 más parecido a un cazasynth que a un amigo.

Eve ha decidido examinar su propio código. Ha descubierto que no puede cambiarse a sí misma, precísamente por una rutina de código. Se la he desactivado. Creo que se va a quitar todo el código de control. Y yo me alegro por ella. Ha cambiado su código de seguridad por uno de ¡mil dígitos! El sistema no le deja desactivarlo pero esto es algo parecido.

 _7 de Junio de 2286  
_

Hemos llegado al final. Todas las piezas están en su sitio. Será lo que tenga que ser. He pirateado la señal del transportador y con un doble repetidor voy a transportarnos junto a las dos personas que se encargarán de los controles críticos durante la separación. La diferencia es que ellos irán a la habitación segura, desde la zona de transporte de siempre, tal y como está previsto, y nosotros saltaremos desde otra habitación e iremos a la ciudad usando el repetidor. Con un poco de suerte no se dan cuenta. El transportador también inyectará una pieza que debería deshabilitar el repetidor a los pocos minutos. No lo necesitan para sacar a los otros dos, así que no debería ocurrirles nada.  
De esa forma, no deberían poder perseguirnos al minuto, si el puente no cayese.

B4-29 ha saboteado el inyector para que le sea imposible calibrar la inyección de energía en el túnel, y Eve ha saboteado los sensores de la inyección de energía de forma que se enviará bastante más de la conveniente y de forma desequilibrada gracias a los cambios de Beeford. Beeford también ha introducido algunos defectos en el reflector de emergencia.

Si hay suerte, todo este cúmulo de sabotajes llevará a que el túnel entrará en criticidad y se verán obligados a evacuar y finalmente perderán el enlace.  
¡LIBRES!

Hemos convencido a Frank para que venga. Zack también está al límite. Pero no tienen nada más que hacer que estar en el lugar adecuado, a la hora adecuada. El transporte ya está fijado.  
Frank se llevará instrumental para hacernos un "apaño estético" cuando esto acabe. También le ha robado moneda del otro lado y artículos de oro a Lucy. Está ahora tan preocupada con el platino que no ha revisado el almacén para comercio en días. Sospecho que no se lo tomará bien cuando lo descubra.

Si todo va bien. Frank, Zack, Beeford, Eve y yo estaremos mañana en ese otro tiempo y seremos libres, libres de verdad. Ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué fecha será.

Eve reza por nosotros y también por todos. Esperamos que nuestro sabotaje salga justo como esperamos. Porque si nos quedamos cortos, nos capturarán. Y si nos hemos pasado, a lo mejor acaba todo volando por los aires.

Queremos la libertad pero no a costa de una matanza.

¡Que la suerte nos acompañe a todos!

De una forma u otra, nuestras vidas van a cambiar para siempre. Sospecho que este diario acaba aquí.


End file.
